Captivity
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: The best present any man could ask for.  WARNING -Rated for Sexual Content-  Akito x Natsumi  Note: An OC story
1. Very Special Gift

**Captivity **

_Chapter One_

-Very Special Gift-

The door creaked open slowly, and a figure slipped into a dark room. There was no light anywhere within, and once the small dim source from the hall was gone, it was once again a black abyss. The man crept over towards the bed, brushing some of his long black hair behind his ear. He stopped beside the sleeping figure, and with excited fingers, slowly reached for the lower half of the body.

"What the fuck are you doing in here."

The man yelped and hissed a bit as he quickly retracted his hand. "Oh Akito-kun, you're awake."

"Of course I'm awake. It's past dawn." He said blankly. It may be dark in the underground compound, but he had a precise internal clock that told him what time it was.

"I was just coming in to tell you. Happy Birthday! Today you are a man." The elder purred, licking his lips. "A muscular, full grown," he trembled a bit with want. "Man."

Akito almost rolled his eyes, which were now red with the sharingan, and sat up. "Pedophile." He wasn't that creeped out by the other man's behavior, as it was something he had become accustomed to growing up in the compound with his father. Orochimaru had never successfully touched him anyways, and he never would.

Orochimaru walked over to the bedside table and took the matches, striking one and lighting the candle. A low warm glow lit the room and revealed the two, "Well. Everyone is waiting for you. Unless," he smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching to stroke his thigh. "You want to accept my first offered present. I can make you feel dominant. Kukuku."

Akito's hand shot out and gripped the other man's wrist painfully. "Don't ever touch me again you freak." He twisted his wrist warningly. "Or you will regret it." He got up then, picking up his sword and strapping it onto his back. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt that had a low V-neck in the front, revealing most of his toned chest. He also had on a pair of loose black pants and some ninja shoes, with a holster of kunai strapped around his right leg, and long black arm bands the covered the tops of the back of his hands and stopped just above his elbows. Then he walked over to the door and left the room, not caring if the snake master was following or not.

He walked through the corridors until he reached a large room near the front of the compound, where everyone already was. "You are late." Sasuke said, arms crossed and eyes red.

"I had to deal with some vermin." Was all Akito said in response, meeting his father's eyes.

"Orochimaru try to get you to fuck him again?" a boy snickered, leaning back in a chair. The room was actually pretty comfortable looking, like a living room with couches and tables, and seemed like a nice place to relax. He had an odd mixture of white and black hair, and light violet eyes that glimmered with mischief. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of tight black pants.

A woman rolled her eyes at the boy, pushing up her glasses as she made her advance on the younger Uchiha. "Please, Akito knows whenever we don't have little play toys for you guys he can come to me for pleasure." She smiled, latching onto his arm.

He made a look of disgust. "Like I want some old hag. Why don't you go back to pursuing my father, huh Karin?" he slipped his arm from her hold and went to go sit in one of the chairs.

Suigetsu actually burst out into laughter , "Oh ho ho! Burned!" he snickered, earning him a punch in the face from a steaming Karin.

Orochimaru walked in then, laughing at the scene. "Well now that we are all here we can start my sweet Akito-kun's birthday!"

"Freak." He muttered, crossing his arms. "Now where are my presents."

"So selfish." Sasuke smirked. Akito returned it, practically a mirror image of his father.

"Learned from the best."

Suigetsu sighed and got up from the ground, picking up a colorful package. He hated how queer Orochimaru was. Except when it was his own birthday. Every time it was someone's birthday, everyone had to compete with the others to get the best present. And the winner got one wish granted by Orochimaru, no strings attached. "Here you go Akito." He said, handing him the present.

Akito ripped it open, revealing a very nice, expensive looking sword stand. "Awesome." He said, running his hand along the wood to test the quality. "Next." Jugo walked forward and handed him a small box. Inside was a set of specially made kunai, each with the Uchiha crest on it. "Nice." Akito looked up expectantly, waiting for his next gift.

Karin took hers and gave it to him, watching him tear the paper carelessly and throw it to the ground. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and grimaced. "Karin, we are _never _going to sleep together you disgusting dinosaur." He snapped, dropping them back in the box and setting it aside. Kaiyou, Suigetsu's son, took his and threw it over to his friend. He was only a year and a half younger than the Uchiha heir.

"There." He smirked. "Mine's more of an accessory present."

Akito opened the box and raised a brow as he pulled out a set of lacy underwear, and then a little maid outfit. There was more in the box, such as tops, little gowns, and other costumes, but Akito didn't feel like taking them all out. "Interesting." He looked up at his friend. "I am sure I'll put them to good use." He glared at Karin. "Not on you, so don't get any ideas." Her excited smile fell.

Akito looked to his father then, who stepped forward and handed him a long box. Suspecting what it was already, he opened it, revealing a beautiful katana. Picking it up, he noticed that the black scabbard had the Uchiha symbol on the hilt. Sliding the deadly blade from its cover, the sharp metal shone in the candlelight. It was a magnificent weapon, and far better than the one he already carried. "That sword is made of a special metal that is extremely hard, sharp, and conducts electricity well. It will be more proficient when you are fighting." Sasuke explained.

"Thanks." Akito said, sliding it back into its sheath and setting it in the holder Suigetsu had gotten him. Oddly enough, they matched perfectly. He then looked to Orochimaru. "I hesitate to ask what you got me." He grimaced slightly.

"Kukuku." He laughed, snapping and ordering Jugo towards Akito. The large man stepped forward and tied a blind fold around his eyes. He tensed, gripping the edge of the chair and becoming even more alert. Orochimaru left the room once more and it became silent, since no one knew what he had gotten him. Finally, the leader of the group returned, dragging someone with him. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he focused on the person. She was a tiny slip of a girl, probably only around seventeen years old. She was wearing a tight, white dress that seemed like it was too small for her. It scooped low, and had thin, stringy straps that went over her shoulders. Her whole back was bare, and her breasts were almost popping out of the dress. It stopped just above her knees, and another black layer came out from the bottom. Her hands were tied together and her mouth was covered so she couldn't yell.

And did she look pissed. Her soft pink hair cascaded around her face, and her pale jade eyes were filled with so much hatred, it was impossible not to know who her father was. Well, at least to the elder Uchiha it was impossible. Around her neck was a tight black choker that had a leash attached to it. "Alrighty Akito-kun, you can take off the blindfold." He said, keeping a tight grip on the girl's upper arm.

She glared up at the pale man and then looked around at all the people staring at her, finally focusing her beautiful gaze on the one she was in front of. Akito reached up and took off the cloth covering his eyes, and they widened slightly at what he saw. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life, and he could feel his body beginning to react to just the sight of her. His sharingan took in everything about her, from the visible toned muscles to the soft, feminine curves, memorizing every detail before stopping on her light, expressive eyes.

He stood, towering over her, and walked forward. "And she is mine, to do with what I please?" he asked the snake master, not breaking his eye contact with her.

"Yes." He hissed happily, glad to see the reaction, though he was a bit disappointed in the fact Akito was interested in females. "You can keep her as long as you want. If you don't want her to, she never has to leave." The girl went wide eyed and looked back at Akito before breathing out harshly. Her movements were so quick, that none of them could even comprehend what was happening, even the Uchihas. But of course they soon caught up with what she was doing. She jerked away from Orochimaru, swinging her leg around and slamming it into the snake's face.

Orochimaru actually fell to the ground and she took off for the entrance. She almost made it too, until Orochimaru pressed his two fingers against a seal on his forearm. A shrill scream echoed throughout the room, and the girl fell down onto her knees, holding her stomach as pain wracked through her body.

Everyone just watched the scene, uncaring at her pain. Akito walked over to where she was on the ground and grabbed her arm, dragging her up off the floor. He glanced at her midsection and then back at the Sannin. "Seals?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

He stood, cracking his neck, a huge bruise already appearing on his flesh. He walked over to them and brushed some of her hair from her face, getting a good look at her tear stained cheeks. "Yes. This is a _very_ powerful ninja that I specifically hand-picked for you. Her name is Natsumi, and she is the daughter of the Kazekage of Suna and one, Haruno Sakura. No chakra seal would be enough to repress all her chakra…and she's very deadly without chakra, so I had to make something new." He reached forward and pulled up the dress all the way, showing off her perfect body and black lacy underwear. Right around her naval was an intricate seal that matched the one on Orochimaru's arm.

"So," he dropped the fabric and sighed. "I placed a seal on her stomach and every time you press into the center of the copy, it burns away her chakra for the time being and a burning pain will bring her to her knees so she can't use any taijutsu."

"Interesting." He examined her curiously, like a cat would a mouse. "A powerful kunoichi, very good choice." He smirked. "That means she is flexible."

"I'm flexible too Akito-kun!" Karin shouted.

"Shut up cougar." He said without looking over at her. "Nobody wants you."

Orochimaru sent Karin a silencing glare as well. "Now, since she is yours, I'll remove the seal from me and give it to you."

As they began to transfer the seal to Akito's arm, Sasuke walked over to examine her more closely. "She looks exactly like Sakura." He observed, grasping her chin and turning her head. "Only she has her father's eyes. Such a pity, to be the child of a monster." Looking into her pale eyes with his red ones.

"I don't really care about her parents." Akito said, watching Orochimaru to make sure he didn't linger longer than necessary in placing the seal on him.

Natsumi stared up into the crimson color, trying not to let her fear appear on her face. She'd heard a lot about the sharingan, and nothing reassuring came from their dark, cold depths. She steeled her nerves, finally feeling the lingering pain begin to subside. Her gaze slanted into a vicious glare and slammed her forehead into Sasuke's, head butting him and making him stumble back.

Before Sasuke could retaliate with a blow across her face, Akito caught his arm by the wrist. "You shouldn't have touched her. She is not yours." He said simply. His father merely glared, but walked off, having had enough of the girl. For a moment Natsumi felt relief, until the grip on her arm tightened painfully. She turned her head and was met with the emotionless gaze of the man holding her. "You shouldn't be so testy, otherwise it will just be painful for you." His sharingan began to swirl in warning.

Her eyes widened only a fraction, her heart skipping a beat from the panic that seized her at the sight of the red. But it soon vanished and she tried to appear strong, glaring at him as well, showing him that she didn't care what he did to her. He smirked at the strong will that he sensed in her, the knowledge only turning him on even more. By now Orochimaru had finished placing the seal on his arm, and so he looked at the man. "Are we done here? Because I have things I wish to do."

"Ah, ah, ah." He waved his finger in the air. Natsumi looked over at him and then back at her captor. She studied his face for a while as the ugly pale man spoke. "You have to pick which of your presents was your favorite. Other than mine of course, because I can clearly see I won, but unfortunately I'm not in the contest." He sighed.

"Kai's."

"Yes!" the boy cheered, shooting his fist in the air. "See you losers later!" he waved, grabbing his sword and heading for the exit. "I'm going to the nearby town and getting myself some pussy. Though," he glanced back, looking at Akito's prize. "Man that's not fair. It's always the good girls who are ridiculously gorgeous." He laughed, disappearing.

"Oh." Orochimaru perked up a bit, "I almost forgot. Akito-kun, make sure your little pet doesn't leave the compound. I placed another seal on her," he glanced down meeting her terrified gaze. "If she leaves, she will die."

Natsumi went wide eyed and tried to stop her eyes from watering. "Got it." Akito quickly made a clone, who walked over and picked up his other presents. "See you losers later." He said, picking up Natsumi and hoisting her over his shoulder before walking out of the room, his clone following. All he heard was muffled noises, but smirked, knowing they were curses coming from the young beauty. She hit his back and tried to fight from his grasp the best she could, but her restraints and how he was holding her made it extremely difficult, and he didn't seem to be effected. He walked into his room and tossed her onto his bed, looking down at her and eyeing her body as his clone followed and set the rest down, closing the door before disappearing. He stepped forward as she sat up and pulled the cloth over her mouth down, since she was just mumbling angrily at him. "Disgusting! Vile! Piece of scum! You call yourself a human be-" he covered her mouth once again, growing annoyed quickly, despite that fact that her voice was as beautiful as her face.

He hissed and recoiled from her slightly, holding his hand to him to see the bite marks. "You bit me!"

Natsumi just smirked, seeming very proud of herself. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her arm and hoisted her onto her knees so that they were inches apart, making the smirk leave her face. "I can always return the favor, little flower, so you might want to think about your actions. While your feistiness is appreciated, it is quickly becoming annoying." He slipped a finger underneath the edge of the cloth, away from her mouth. "Now, I am going to lower this one more time and allow you to speak. But tread carefully." He lowered it once more.

"Fuck you." She said, though it was more controlled this time. "I will _never_ make this easy for you."

"Oh, you're going to." He smirked. "And I don't expect you to make it easy for me, after all I do love a good challenge. Though, it will just mean it will be harder on you."

Her eyes widened slightly and she tried to pull away from him. "What is wrong with you." She snapped.

"Lots of things. None of which you would care to hear about." He said, taking in her figure. She was really attractive, and the way her breasts seemed as though they were going to spill out of her dress only made him feel like she was teasing him with her body. "Now, you may call me whatever you wish, I don't really care, but I would prefer either Akito or Master. Take your pick."

Natsumi grimaced and looked off. "I will never call you by your name. A name is something personal, so fine. _Master_," she seethed, glaring at him. "But just know, I am going to get out of here. And when I do, and get these seals removed, I'm going to kill you."

He smirked at that. "Yeah, we'll see. You'll die if you try to leave, and only Orochimaru knows how to remove those seals, since he invented them. And even if that does happen, you are no match for me, _Sand Princess_." He mocked, causing her eyes to widen. Finally, her strong façade collapsed and she started to cry into her still tied hands.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed. "What did I do to you!"

He just looked at her blankly, not affected by her tears. "Crying is useless you know, and you will only waste energy." He said, though his gaze was watching the way her chest moved every time she shook with her tears.

"I don't care! They aren't for you!" she yelled, moving back until she hit the bed and then brought her legs up to her chest, crying into her knees once more. She felt so powerless and afraid, which was so unlike her. She couldn't believe this was happening, and wished she could just wake up already from this terrible nightmare.

He glanced at the stack of presents he had received, and walked over to it, deciding to put them all away. His new sword and stand he set on top of his dresser, the box of clothes, including the handcuffs, he put under the bed, and the kunai he sat next to his sword. When he finished she was still crying, but he had had enough of her little pity party. If she was weak enough to get caught by an old pedophile, then it was her fault she was in this mess in the first place.

He took off his sword and propped it against the wall. Then he walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her up abruptly and then tossing her down so that she was on her stomach on top of his bed. "It is time for you to become useful." He announced, sitting on her waist so that she wouldn't be able to move too much or attack him effectively. But she still tried, moving beneath him, though her hands were tied together, so it was pretty futile.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"I don't think so." He said, reaching out and touching the skin on her back, which was very smooth. He was going to enjoy this, probably more than he had ever enjoyed having sex with someone before. She gasped, feeling his touch, and tried not to let her mind race ahead to what she knew was coming. But what could she do? He had ultimate power over her, and even if she resisted it and ignored the pain, it would be pure bliss or him.

She trembled beneath him and fisted the sheets in her hands. "If you're too rough with me, you're going to damage me." She tried to explain. She already knew he was going to take what he wanted, but she could try and save herself, by lessening the mutilation he could do.

Akito leaned over her so that his mouth was next to her ear, placing both hands on the outside of her shoulders. "And if you don't sit back and allow yourself to enjoy it, you'll only cause more damage than what will be done." He said lowly, biting the lobe and then licking it.

Natsumi recoiled, repulsed by the false affection, trying to stop her tears. "You're not going to stop…are you…no matter what I say."

"Why should I? Mercy is for the weak." He pulled back slightly and began to lower her dress, fully exposing her back to him. She held in a sob and buried her face into the bed.

"I hate you." She mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Good." Inspecting her body, he placed his hands on her sides and then slid them to her stomach. "You must do a lot of taijutsu." He commented, feeling her muscles as he slowly brought his hands to her breasts, cupping them in his hands. She whined out, since his grip tightened almost painfully as he pinched at her sensitive tips.

"I do." She said sharply, but almost breathlessly. "And I'm going to make you regret this."

"Doubtful." He molded the soft mounds a bit before he moved down and pulled up the hem of the dress, revealing her firm bottom and the underwear she had on. He quickly took off the black lace, and parted her legs, getting a look at her most secret place. "Are you a virgin?" he asked, though he suspected that she was. She remained quiet, refusing to give him an answer, but knew he would find out the second he put his vile organ inside her.

He began to stroke her folds, and slipped a finger inside of her. "It's going to hurt if you don't relax." He warned. "Unless you like pain."

"Even if I could relax, it would still hurt you lying prick." She snapped, gasping loudly. God, she hated the human body and its inability to reject pleasure. She steadied her breathing and rested her forehead on the bed. She didn't want to feel more pain though, and she chewed on her lower lip, debating on what to do. Despite it all, he was good looking, and she was almost grateful it wasn't that gross pale man who had brought her here, or some nasty fat lord.

He slipped in another finger, going a bit faster and doing a scissoring type motion in order to widen the tight walls a bit. Despite not really caring if she liked it or not, he would rather her scream in pleasure than in pain, but that was a personal preference. She bit back a cry and forced her body to remain still, though her action just made herself tighten around his fingers, making it feel even better. "Stop…please." She begged, not because it hurt, it felt good, her womanhood almost eating up his fingers in hopes of getting the prize. Damn primal instincts.

"No." he removed his fingers from her and freed his erection from his pants. He leaned over her body and rubbed against her wet folds. "You belong to me now." He said before entering her completely. He let out a groan at how tight she was, and immediately began to thrust in and out of her at a leisurely pace. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible, ingraining it in his memory with his sharingan.

Natsumi cried out, pain spreading through her lower body. An unbearable burning ripping through her as he tore her tissue. The initial thrust had hurt so badly, since she hadn't been as wet as she should. But due to his actions and the natural reactions of her body, she felt herself beginning to soak. "It hurts!" she cried out, sobbing. She could feel her body breaking apart and something sliding down her leg, which she could only assume was blood from his abrupt tear of her hymen. "Please! Stop!"

He ignored her cries, continuing his movements within her. She felt so incredible, this was definitely the best birthday of his life. He reached beneath her and began to play with her clit, placing his other hand on the bed to steady himself. She whimpered beneath him as he slammed harder and more deeply into her. She closed her eyes tightly, and soon the pain just dulled into numbness, and she felt dead. She wished she was dead, letting her mind escape to a place that still made sense.

Akito continued his actions for a while, until eventually he felt his end drawing near. Removing his hand from her privates, he rose to his knees and pulled up her rear so that it was sticking in the air. He began to thrust into her faster, holding onto her hips and slamming her against his shaft as he continuously rammed into her. Then, with a low moan, he came, filling her womb with his hot seed.

He remained inside of her, enjoying the feel of her tightness. He leaned over her, pushing in more, slowly moving in and out even though he was finished. Natsumi just took it, burying her face in the sheets. She could feel him and his release inside of her. She couldn't even describe how filthy and dirty she felt.

Eventually he withdrew and fixed his clothing. Then he looked at Natsumi, still in the same position. His eyes shot to the trail of blood on her leg, and he followed it down to the white sheets he slept on. Great, now he was going to have to change them.

Unmercifully he grabbed her arms and pulled her up so that she was on her knees. Then he grabbed the dress, ripping the straps before pulling it over her head, tossing it to the floor and leaving her bare before him. He got off the bed, and this time, picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom that connected to his room. He sat her on the floor. "You may wash if you wish." He said, looking down at her huddled form.

She just attempted to cover herself with her arms and held her face with her other, trying not to cry in front of him again. She did want to wash, and attempt to rid her body of this tainted feeling. She looked over at his feet, not wanting to meet his gaze, but she expected him to leave so that she could start to clean herself.

Seeing that she wasn't moving, Akito began to grow impatient. "Well?" he asked, his voice betraying nothing of his thoughts or feelings. She flinched and looked up at him.

"I want you to go away!" she yelled, frowning.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "I don't see why I should. You have no rights here, and I need to make sure you don't try to pull anything."

"What the _hell_ am I going to pull? I have _nothing_, you just raped me. All I want is a little privacy for like ten minutes! So unless you want to fuck an already filled with your gross semen pussy, you will leave or do it yourself!" she snapped, glaring up at him.

He pushed off the doorframe and bent over so that they were eye level. "Is that an invitation to bathe you?"

She leaned back a bit, so that he wasn't so much in her face. "Fine. I'll do it myself." She lifted her still tied hands and grabbed into his shirt, using him to help herself off the ground. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to ease the burning ache between her legs now. She could feel what was inside her shift, and knew the excess was slowly coming out and sliding down her legs. With help from the wall she made her way towards the shower and pulled the dark curtain back and stepped inside. With a finale glare, she pulled it shut and turned on the hot water, wanting to sear away her skin.

He smirked, and turned out of the room, so that he could change the sheets on the bed to the spare of black ones. He liked black much better anyways. Tossing the soiled ones down the laundry chute, along with her dress, where Kabuto would wash them. Despite being a medic, he was pretty much the maid of the compound. That and Orochimaru's booty call.

Sensing that she would be in the shower for a while, he sat the box of clothes inside the bathroom. Then he made the bed, and sat in the center, getting into a meditative pose as he deactivated his sharingan and closed his eyes.

Natsumi washed her body over and over, doing everything to get the scent of him off her. She began to take her time when she knew he was gone and sat down by the faucet, finding the sharpest part and beginning her attempt at freeing her hands from her bonds. She wasn't really trying anything, she just didn't want her hands tied anymore, and the rope was starting to dig into her skin. Finally, after all her efforts, she was free from the bonds and pulled them off, rubbing her wrists in an attempt to soothe them.

Once she was sure she was as clean as she could get, she turned off the water and pulled one of the towels from the hangings. She dried herself off and then noticed the box that was now in the bathroom. She walked over, actually thinking he had gotten her something to wear. She opened it up and her eye twitched. The whole box was filled with lingerie and nighties, and little outfits that were basically only worn to be ripped off. With a bit of difficulty she dug out the one that was more appropriate than any of the others.

She pulled on the lacy pinkish maroon panties and then slipped into the matching slinky nighty. There was a lacy design that barely covered her breasts and had over the shoulder stringy straps. There was a silky ribbon tied around the waist and the sheer fabric cascaded down, ending just below her butt.

She looked in the mirror and grimaced, sticking her tongue out at her reflection. "I'm a whore now. I'm some psycho's whore." She ran her hand down her face and messed with her slightly damp hair. She walked out of the bathroom and saw him sitting on the bed. "Are you for real?" she demanded, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "I am _literally_ just your sex slave. I mean what the hell!" she pulled at the piece of cloth he apparently deemed worthy for her to wear as normal attire.

He opened his eyes, having reactivated his sharingan. Taking in her appearance, he could feel the stirrings of arousal spark in him. He smirked. "What else did you think you were? You are my birthday present."

"Oh forgive me." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I wasn't exactly given a play by play on what was going on by that freak." She huffed and walked towards his door, throwing it open. "Screw this, I'd rather die." She said, walking out into the hall almost running into a very shocked Suigetsu.

He gave her a once over and a slow grin spread across his face. He reached towards her, touching her soft skin, only to have his hand smacked away by her. "Don't touch me you freak!" she glared. He took a hold of her upper arm and pulled her against him, taking her other hand and pressing it against his arousal.

"Akito! I want a turn!"

Faster than Natsumi had ever seen anyone move, besides herself, Suigetsu was thrown against the opposite wall of the hall. Akito was in front of Natsumi now, with the tip of his new katana pointed at the fish man's throat. "No." he said, glaring harshly. "She is my birthday present, and I do not like to share."

Natsumi watched the interaction, a little shell shocked and amazed by the man before her, but she didn't allow it to still her muscles. In his distraction she moved back silently and took off down the hall, wishing she could access her chakra to make herself faster. Without looking, Akito pressed the seal on his arm, causing Natsumi to let out a scream of pain as she collapsed to the ground. He sheathed his sword and gave the other man a warning look before walking slowly towards her down the hall. "Get up." He ordered, staring down at her with that same, cold detachment he had in the bathroom.

Her eyes were wide and she was gripping tightly to her stomach, trying to regulate her breathing. She slowly moved, pressing her palms against the cold ground. She glanced back and bit down on her lip, lifting her leg and aiming a back kick right for his precious jewels. He grabbed onto her ankle and flipped her over onto her back, holding her down with his waist as he straddled her. His hand wrapped around her throat and held her in place. He leaned down to her ear, his grip tightening. "You…" he said darkly. "Are really beginning to annoy."

She tried to inhale, in an attempt to get in a breath that actually gave her some relief. She lifted her hands, trying to pry his hand away, but he was much stronger than she was. "I'm…sorry." She barely gasped out, her eyes beginning to water.

"Ch." He sneered at her. "No you're not." He rose, dragging her up by her neck. "Now go back into the room." He said, flinging her in that direction, causing her to stumble a bit and place her hand on the wall for support as her body was wracked with coughs from not being able to breathe. She didn't even bother to look back at him, fear overwhelming her. She hurried towards his room, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried not to cry.

Her life was over, she must have died and was now living in here for something horrible she had done. She shut the door behind her quickly and collapsed onto the bed, curling into the fetal position. She didn't care anymore how scared she was to sleep. She just wanted darkness and its empty comfort. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that sleep would take her so she would be free from this hell hole, even for a short amount of time.


	2. Never Ending Nightmare

**Captivity**

_Chapter Two_

-Never Ending Nightmare-

Natsumi sat in the middle of the bed, staring at the wall. She was going to go insane. It had been five days since she had last seen Akito. In fact, it had been five days since she had seen anyone from the compound. She didn't even hear anything from outside. Though, someone came three times a day to bring her food. But she never saw them. It was horrible, worse than being with the man who called himself her master. Because she was completely and utterly alone.

In her solitary confinement, she'd rummaged around the room, finding a few new weapons. Some kunai with a symbol she recognized from Konoha. So this was where the alleged Uchiha Sasuke was, and not only was he here, he had an heir. And arrogant, asshole of an heir. Who had stolen her virginity mercilessly. Subconsciously, she rubbed her hand between her legs, trying to sooth the still aching pain. It wasn't too bad anymore, but it still felt sore.

She sighed and laid back down on the bed, pulling at her 'clothes'. It was a see through sheer fabric, with a black threaded designed intertwining all over it. And like most of the little outfits it ended just after her rear, having the form of a tiny dress. She had on a black matching thong, fiddling idly with the strings. Surprisingly, they weren't uncomfortable, which was at least one thing that wasn't totally horrible. But then she started to think about her family.

Her father, Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. He must be furious, and her mother. She tried not to cry. She missed her mother so much. Her happiness and her beautiful smile, everything she represented was comforting. She shut her eyes tightly and allowed herself to cry, something she had begun to do less and less of. She wished she could see her brother one last time. Tell them all to go on with their lives, because she knew there was no hope for her.

The train of thought led her to how she had gotten into this mess in the first place. She'd been in Konoha, visiting her best friend Minako. And the Hokage, Minako's father, had asked them to go find some herbs. In their journey to a nearby waterfall, they were just playing around, swimming in the cool water before gathering what they needed. How foolish. She sighed. The one time her sand had been discarded, was the one time she would have needed it. She brushed the memories away, hoping Minako was at least ok. But seeing as she wasn't here, she assumed the best, and would not let her mind think otherwise.

The door opened suddenly, and Natsumi's head turned in the direction, her eyes widening slightly as Akito entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Completely ignoring her, he propped his sword against the wall and walked over to where a mirror hung on the wall above a small shelf. Turning so that his side was visible in the glass, he lifted his shirt, revealing a large bruise. Then he took the black fabric off and examined the rest of his torso, finding a few cuts and scrapes along his back. Catching Natsumi's gaze in the mirror, he smirked. "Miss me?" he asked, slight humor evident in his tone.

She rolled her eyes and turned over, so that her back was facing him. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

Akito walked over to the dresser and opened it, pulling out some ointment. He unscrewed the cap and got some out on his fingers, spreading it over the large bruise, not giving any sign that he was in pain. Then he summoned a clone to cover his back, dismissing it once the task was complete. He went into the bathroom and washed off the goo from his hands, drying them off on a towel before going back into his bedroom. Natsumi was still in the same position, and he raised a brow at her. "Are you always this boring?"

"Yup." She replied tersely.

"Huh." He said, beginning to stretch his slightly sore muscles in the center of the room. "Makes sense though. You don't look intelligent enough to hold a conversation with." He smirked to himself, bending as he stretched his leg muscles.

She successfully held in a retort and sighed. "Yeah…sorry to disappoint you." She said simply, closing her eyes and trying to ignore his presence.

"Guess you wouldn't care to hear about the search they're doing for you." He finished stretching and walked into the bathroom, leaving her alone. Her eyes shot open, but she forced herself not to move. She gripped onto the sheets, frowning as she felt herself tear up. Why was he so cruel? Had he not already destroyed her enough?

The sound of the shower started, and not even five minutes later, Akito emerged once more, hair dripping with a towel slung low around his waist. Unseen by Natsumi, all of his cuts were gone, and the bruise on his side faded significantly, now only a light yellow. He tossed his pants down the laundry chute and then walked over to the dresser, pulling out another shirt and pair of pants. He dropped them onto the corner of the bed and continued digging, finding a pair of black boxers. Shutting the drawer, he let his towel drop to the floor as he began to dress.

"So…" she trailed off, pinching at the sheets. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to talk to him. But she'd been so alone and confined for a lot longer than she was used to, and she was one of those people that needed human contact. "Where were you…?"

He glanced at her as he pulled up his pants. "Training." He said simply.

"Oh…" she looked off, staring at the bedside table on the other side of the bed.

"The training regimen of Suna shinobi isn't as harsh as presumed." He commented. "Especially if the Anbu aren't even much of a challenge." He looked at her. "Do you do something extra, or is it the fact that your father is the Kazekage and your mother a renowned medic that you are better? My sharingan lets me see who is strong and who isn't." he tapped next to his red eyes. "So I was just curious."

She tensed and grimaced, glaring hatefully at the wall. Carefully, so he couldn't even tell she was moving, she reached her hand beneath her pillow and pulled out two kunai she had stashed there. He actually went wide eyed when she flipped up and attacked him, latching onto him as she tried to drive the kunai into his shoulder. "You killed my Anbu?" she shrieked.

He grabbed onto her and flipped her over his shoulder, causing her to hit the ground. Before she could get up, he was on top of her, pinning her body with his own and holding her wrists strongly. He snatched the two kunai from her and tossed them across the room. "How else do you think I trained?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and looking into her glaring eyes.

"Why couldn't you just train on someone else then!" she yelled, feeling her eyes give way to her sadness once again. "Why them? Haven't you already done enough to me!" she screamed, letting her tears fall, not caring if he scolded her or got angry. She just closed her eyes and shook her head, struggling beneath him, just so she could get away and wallow in her own sorrow.

Akito just watched her, noting the way her tears made her more beautiful in his eyes. "Forming attachments to people makes you weak. Bonds, are weak." He said. "That is why they died so easily."

She shrieked, focusing all her hatred and fury on him. "I'll show you weak!" she seethed, kicking her legs up and crossing her ankles over his neck, throwing him off her. She flipped up and grabbed the sword that was against the wall and pulled it out, throwing the sheath aside. "That is my village! And I won't let you get away with this!" she yelled, running after him, not giving him a moment to get up. He barely dodged out of the way of her expert swing, a thin line of blood appearing on his cheek.

Wiping it away, he used his superior speed to get behind her and grab her wrist, twisting it painfully and making her drop the sword. He roughly turned her around and pressed her against the wall, this time using his entire body to hold her there. She struggled against him, but her efforts were useless, for he was stronger than her. Instead of saying something completely callous, he gave her a thoughtful look. "I wish I could fight you without the restraints of your seals. You would be a formidable opponent."

"If I didn't have restraints, you'd be dead." She laughed, wincing when he forced her a bit more harshly into the wall. "The things I can do…" she smirked. "I know how to counter the chidori. A technique I _know_ your father loves, and I assume he passed on to you. You're pretty fast, I'll admit, but I'm faster…faster than the human eye, and faster than your sharingan can react I'm assuming, since I caught your dad by surprise."

"Then luckily for me I have developed my own lightning techniques that nobody has ever lived to see." He smirked. "Besides, the Mangekyou misses nothing, so don't go thinking you're so great." He let go of her then and walked over to his discarded sword and kunai, picking them up. He sheathed his sword and placed it on its holder, putting away the kunai as well. "Although I will admit, I am glad you attacked me. I was beginning to think you had given up the will to live, and then I would be without a bed mate." He looked over at her then, his gaze fully taking in her appearance.

She shut her eyes tightly, frowning as she kept her back to him. She'd failed in her attempt to hold in her emotions. But the fact he had killed her villagers, was almost unbearable. She lifted her hand to her face and rubbed her temples. "I have given it up."

He came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Shame. I was looking forward to seeing how far you would go to be free." He whispered in her ear, slowly trailing his hands down to the hem of her nightie and beginning to lift it. Her skin began to crawl, but she decided not to move. She'd been thrown around enough for one day, and what did it matter? He was going to get his way anyways. He had an ace literally up his sleeve.

"Whatever." She said, trying to let her mind go off.

"Natsumi." He murmured, licking a path down her neck and across her shoulder. "Have you ever considered trying to enjoy it? You may not like being here, or with me, but you should allow yourself a few pleasures in your captivity. This being one of them." His right hand began to rub her through her underwear while his left continued to slowly lift the sheer fabric.

She couldn't help but arch into his touch. There was nothing she could do to stop the effect of his hands on her body. At the sound of her name she opened her eyes, feeling something odd ache inside her. That was weird. It was actually the first time he'd even said her name. "I don't want to enjoy it." She told him, pursing her lips together.

"Try." He coaxed, cupping her left breast in his hand and gently tugging on her nipple. "You might like it." He began to nibble at her neck then, biting and licking the soft flesh.

She closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. "If I try…will you leave Suna alone?" she asked.

"Yes." He said against her skin, grinding his erect member into her backside.

"Promise?" her breath hitched. She didn't know why she asked. His word probably meant nothing.

"I promise." His hand slipped beneath her thong and he inserted a finger into her. He was actually slightly surprised to find her wet.

She swallowed hard, moving against his finger then. "Fine." In all actuality, ever since he'd taken her the first time, she'd been craving more sexual feelings. Most likely from having a taste of the erotic sexual pleasure and then being left alone to wallow in her need. As embarrassing as it was, she'd actually taken to pleasuring herself to ease the need that would grow. God, she was disgusted by herself.

He smiled slightly against her neck and removed his hands from their tasks. Gripping the bottom of her dress, he began to lift it off of her, secretly pleased when she raised her arms to aid in its removal. Discarding it on the floor, both of his hands came up to toy with the twin mounds on her chest. At first she was reluctant to the touch, but forced herself to relax, which turned out not to be too difficult. She actually leaned against him for support as her knees grew weaker from the reactions he was causing in her. "Why'd you leave me?" she asked curiously, not really understanding why she voiced that odd question. What did she really care?

He paused in his actions, but then continued as if her question hadn't affected him. "You…upset me, and rather than take it out on you, I chose to get some exercise." He began a trail of kisses down her back as he lowered, gripping her underwear and pulling it down her legs. In truth, she had done more than upset him. He had been downright angry. He didn't understand how she could be so ungrateful as to try to run away and then attack him when he had saved her from Suigetsu instead of just letting the other man have her. Part of it was because he didn't want to share, but another part was because he felt possessive of her, on a far deeper level that he didn't fully understand, and didn't want to. He knew if he had stayed things would not have ended well, and so he left. Luckily he had run into a Suna search party made up of Anbu. They had allowed him to relieve the anger he was feeling, and regain control over himself. Emotions were a weakness, after all.

She stared off, thinking about it but refused to let herself delve into the possibilities. "I hate what you've done to me." She told him, unable to resist any more since he was just teasing her. She bit down on her lip and lowered her hand, rubbing her throbbing clit to ease the heat that was building in her.

"And what have I done to you?" he asked, spreading her cheeks and licking along her anus. She whimpered, sliding her hand between her legs and slipping her own finger into her soaking folds.

"I thought you left me to torture me with this…insatiable hunger for more."

He smirked, seeing her actions through her slightly spread legs. He reached up and inserted his finger along with her own, moving opposite it, so that when she withdrew he entered. "That was not my intention, I assure you." She actually moaned aloud, making him pause in his antics. It was an absolutely beautiful sound that could harden even the most confused men.

After a while of this he stopped, taking his hands from her and stood. Natsumi looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw him removing his clothes. Despite the fact that they had had sex before, she had never seen him naked. Akito lifted off his shirt, and then removed his pants, being left in only his boxers. They were quick to go as well, and when he was naked, he walked around her until he was standing before her.

She seemed a bit withdrawn now, being faced with his full length, and she didn't really know what to do. Last time he'd just thrown her on the bed and had his way with her from behind. "Um…" she looked off nervously. She should fight, she shouldn't give in to him. But both her quivering lips wanted to once again, to feel the heat she only felt after effects of.

He stepped forward and gently grasped her chin, turning her head to look at him. He grabbed her hand that had been pleasuring herself and placed it on his hard member, tightening his grip and moving her hand along him. "You have to make me feel good too." He instructed.

She nodded, reminding herself it was to protect Suna and all her people from him. She gripped him tightly, a bit too tightly, making him wince. "I'm sorry," she blushed, mumbling out quickly and beginning to jerk off his hard on with her sticky fingers.

He grunted, moving against her hand. A few moments later he stopped her, wanting to save his release for when he was inside her. He led her over to the bed, and waited for her to lie down before crawling over her. He began to kiss her neck again, creating a trail until his mouth closed over her nipple, where he began to suck on it eagerly. She moaned again, arching into his mouth, but keeping her grip in the black sheets. She didn't want to place her hands on him, she still didn't want this to be intimate in any way. This was just sex. Sex that would make her feel good and protect her family.

He kissed his way down her stomach until reaching her dripping folds. Not wanting her to soil another set of his sheets, he began to lick up the excess juices, swirling his tongue around her clit every few licks. He was glad that she wasn't resisting this time, as her noises of pleasure were far better than her silence.

She cried out, gasping loudly, as she looked down at him. "Oh my God. That feels amazing." She moaned and then went wide eyed when all she was imagining was him dominating her. She sat up and pulled away from him. "No, I…I can't, this is wrong. I hate you, I can't be giving my body to you." She trembled.

He sat back and looked at her. "How is seeking pleasure from another wrong?" he asked. "Almost every shinobi does it. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Maybe seeking pleasure where both parties complied. I was _kidnapped_ by some gross freak and presented as a present so you could fuck me whenever the hell you wanted!" she glared.

"You're right." He grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her beneath him. "And I want you now." He said before thrusting into her wet folds. She yelled out, but not in pain, like she expected to feel. It felt amazing and filling and hot. She couldn't help but moan as he began to pump into her.

"St-stop." She protested weakly, placing her hands on his biceps and 'attempting' to push him off. Though from her previous efforts it was obviously halfhearted.

"You know you like it Natsumi." He said, gripping onto her thigh and draping it over his waist, allowing him to go deeper within her.

She shook her head, but the noises coming from her mouth were evidence of her bliss. "No." she said, whimpering. "Please stop…I don't want this. Ah!" She arched her back when he hit something inside her that sent vibrations up and down her spine.

He increased his pace, causing their pleasure to double. "Don't fight it." He began to play with her breasts then, wanting to drive her over the edge.

She met his thrusts with her hips, her body rejecting her want of withdrawal. "No! Please..." she shook her head, placing her hands over his and lacing her fingers with his as he fondled her breasts. "Please..." she trailed off, meeting his next thrust with an aggressive one. "Fuck me harder!"

Surprise lit his eyes for only a moment, and then he smirked, withdrawing from her almost completely before ramming into her harder and faster than before. "I'm going to show you that I can please you greater than your fingers Natsumi." he said, tightening his grip on her breasts.

"AH!" she screamed out, thrusting against him. "Yes! Please me Master!" she called out, moving her hands from his and taking hold of the sheets to anchor herself. "I want to feel good." She arched her back, her more animal like instincts surfacing with her primal need.

Akito moved his hands on either side of her face to anchor himself, increasing his pace until they were moving so hard and so fast that the entire bed was shaking. "That's right." he murmured in her ear. "Scream and let everyone know how I please you."

She screamed out, the only emotion on her face being bliss. "Oh God!" she gasped out, glancing down in-between them to see their joined bodies. "I think I'm about to come." she told him, panting loudly. She'd never actually been able to feel the heat of a release. And she couldn't lie, she wanted it. Badly.

"Good." he panted, feeling his own end drawing near. "Let yourself go."

She nodded, enjoying the last moments of him and his momentum. Before she could prepare herself she went wide eye and arched into him, forcing him deeper inside her. She let out a deep throaty moan, letting her body give way to this amazing feeling. Feeling her release, Akito let out a groan as he came inside of her, slowing his thrusts as they both came down from their high.

Natsumi laid beneath him, panting, as the rise and fall of her chest began to slow. She rested her eyes, running one of her hands through her hair. Her body felt so satisfied, so warm. But she couldn't help feeling slightly disgusted with herself. She'd thrown her pride to the wind just for a moment of pleasure from the man who'd taken the most sacred thing to a woman. She frowned, wanting to curl up into a ball and go to sleep. She used to imagine this act as being beautiful, and that she and her partner would be able to embrace after the act. But Akito was not a person who would subject to such a thing, nor did she want him to be. She happened to sigh when he pulled out, so he was unaware of her inner thoughts behind it.

He rolled so that he was laying on his back next to her, letting his breathing slow once more. He was glad that she hadn't struggled as much this time, making the act even more pleasurable. It wouldn't be too long until she was begging him for more. By his estimates, within the month he would have her trained to be the perfect sex slave. He sighed, wiping a hand down his face. He was really tired, the events of the past five days enough to almost exhaust him completely. But he would wait until Natsumi had fallen asleep, because he still didn't trust her.

She shifted onto her side, getting beneath the covers she'd grown used to over the past few days. She closed her eyes, not really caring about what could possibly happen to her. In a normal circumstance she would remain awake and vigilant, but there was no hope of escaping. She thought about her family once more and how much she missed them. With that she allowed herself to fall into the dark abyss of her dreamless sleep.

Sensing that she was now unconscious, Akito shut his eyes and fell into a light slumber, remaining alert in case she tried anything during the night.


	3. Perfidy

**Captivity**

_Chapter Three_

-Perfidy-

"Yeah, she's totally coming around." Akito said in a self-pleased way, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the coffee table in the living room of the compound.

Kai laughed, "Well who wouldn't after all that fucking you guys do? I mean, you have her screaming like a banshee almost every night. And she's actually starting to cater to you. Isn't she? I mean, there was that one time when you ordered her in to give you a massage, no questions asked, and she was all over you. Man, I would have liked that massage." He said to himself, shivering a bit from the thought of that tight, beautiful girl's mouth.

Akito chuckled, smirking at the memory. "Yeah. And those little outfits…man. She just pulls them off so well." He shook his head.

"That's cause' her body is so perfect…" Kai smiled. He reached his hands out and squeezed the air, thinking about her breasts. "What do they feel like?"

He looked at his friend. "Like normal ones, I suppose. Except hers are perky little things. Always happy to see you when you let them free."

"You know…I'm going to tell you something…and you can't make fun of me." The monochromatic colored man said, pointing a threatening finger at the Uchiha. "Come on man, I wanna fuck her so bad…so, _so_ bad. When she gave you that blow job, it was like…I could feel it. Her mouth and all those little tricks she did…I…uh…got a little excited and well…had to throw those pants out."

Akito gave him a blank stare. "You are some kind of messed up, you know that?" he asked. "But you can't have her. I am not sharing."

Kai whined, like a kid denied a lollipop. "Please! It doesn't have to be sex, her mouth would do fine. It's not like you kiss her or anything so no problems." He said, trying to reason.

"Nope." He said, shaking his head. "Besides, why would she want to taste you after she's had this?" he gestured to himself.

"Well, _technically_," he smirked, wanting to burst his friend's bubble. "She isn't taking your dick by choice."

"Actually," Akito gave him a hard look. "She practically begs for it. I came into the room the other day and caught her pleasuring herself. She was only too happy to let me finish the job properly." He smirked.

"Still not a choice," he said simply, getting up. "She's in your room and you're the only one allowed to have her. Although…" he stopped, scratching his cheek. "I have been noticing something."

Akito arched a curious brow. "Hm?"

"Your Dad, ever since you started letting her out into the compound he's been eyeing her…like he wants to bring her to her knees. If you know what I mean, although, I might be wrong. He might just want to kill her for head butting him last month." He laughed.

"It's his own fault for letting his guard down." Akito shrugged. "I'm not too worried about it though. She can handle herself well enough. She's already tried to kill me like ten times, and each time she gets more creative."

Kaiyou went wide eyed, "She's still trying to kill you?"

"Nah, she stopped about a week and a half ago." He waved it off. "It was pretty entertaining though."

Karin walked in then, grabbing both boys attention. She was wearing something, something they _assumed_ was supposed to be sexy, but on her body it just looked odd. "What are you wearing…?" Kaiyou asked, moving away from her. She had on a black bra and panties and over her whole body was a black, sheer, see through robe with black fluffy feathers lining the edges and along the ends of the sleeves.

"Oh," she waved it off, taking his shock as a compliment instead of the disgust it truly meant. "Just something I threw on this morning, I thought since that little bubblegum princess was walking around in nothing but those little outfits, I might just remind you all who the real beauty here was." She winked at Akito, smoothing her hand down the front of her body.

Akito gave her a look of pure disgust. "Yeah…why don't you go cover up all those calluses and age marks Karin. Nobody wants to see that, not even in their nightmares." He told her. "Besides, compared to Natsumi, you look like a walking corpse."

"Well!" she scoffed, pulling the robe together a bit, though it did nothing to conceal her. "I don't mean to drop bombs, but last night when Suigetsu was having _the_ time of his life, having sex with me. He said the bite marks were kind of sexy. Like I'm some war tainted girl."

"Yeah I just said that so you'd stop talking about how much you hate Natsumi." Suigetsu said, walking in and drinking a tall glass of water. "I was already closing my eyes and imagining her, I didn't need your nasally voice disrupting my image." He laughed, sitting down and propping his feet up as he took out a book.

"You just keep imagining what you'll never get." Akito smirked at the older man. "Anyways Karin, go put some clothes on before I puke. I just ate lunch a while ago, and I would like for it to stay in my stomach."

"AGH!" she shrieked and fled from the room, fuming. Kaiyou just shivered and rubbed his unsettled stomach.

"God dad how could you fuck her?"

"I was horny and I have a nice picture in my mind of that fine little present Akito got." He smirked, glaring up at the Uchiha to show he meant no harm. "Oh right. When I was headed down here and passed your room the door was open and it was empty."

"Yeah, I let her walk around sometimes." He said as if it was no big deal. "She can't leave anyways, and she doesn't know where the exit is. And even if she did, she doesn't know how to open the door. So I'm not worried about it. She knows to be back in the room by dinner anyways."

The man just shrugged. "I was just telling you is all." he sighed, returning to his book.

Thinking about it, Akito sighed softly. He should probably go and find her to at least make sure she didn't get into any trouble. She had a knack for doing that. He rose then and left the room, off to find his toy.

* * *

Natsumi walked down one of the torch lit hallways, taking in every detail. She was so glad for her acute memory, since she wouldn't have the luxury of making a map. It had been a little over a month since she joined this hell hole as a present to Uchiha Akito. She stopped at a door she came upon and opened it, peering inside. Yet another vacant one. God, this place had a lot of useless rooms. She continued on, thinking back on when she had first come up with her master plan. After her first, willing, sexual experience with Akito, she'd almost lost hope. But then, she remembered, she was an Anbu level shinobi. And there was nothing in this world she couldn't do. She'd taken him on in a sealed state and managed to get a hit on him.

That's when she began to think. She could make it out of this place, she _would_. All it would take was a little patience. Slowly, she had begun to teach herself to relax around him and appeared more willing to his antics, which somehow didn't turn out to be too difficult. As much as she hated Akito, he was _very_ good at pleasing her with his body, and she'd become accustomed to their sexual acts and even wanted them. They were surprisingly the only thing bearable about the whole situation. She'd even been so bold as to take matters into her own hands and please him in front of the others.

But it was all just a façade. To him it might appear as if she was becoming more controlled and tamed, but boy was he wrong. Now all she had to do was get him comfortable enough with her to find out when he would be leaving again. So far, he'd already showed her some freedom by allowing her to actually walk around the halls. And it didn't take her long to get used to the stares from the other men, since she still only had her lingerie as clothing. She was just glad she was never the self-conscious type.

Today she wasn't wearing much, just a lacy white outfit. It was nothing but a fancy bra, with white sheer falling around her midsection, separating in the front to reveal her flat stomach and matching panties. God, she hated wearing these things, but knew if she wanted to keep her charade up she needed to play the part of the beautiful, innocent toy. She stopped when she thought she heard something behind her. She turned around and searched the dim hall, but saw nothing.

She turned around to continue and screamed when she saw the elder Uchiha in front of her. She backed up instantly, pressing her hand over her terrified racing heart. She hadn't encountered him since the day of her arrival, and he looked less than pleased to see her. But there was something dark about him and then he smirked. "I've been looking for you." he said, coming closer and trapping her between his body and the wall as his dark eyes bled into a menacing red.

"W-why?" she stuttered, actually afraid.

Sasuke just gave her an unreadable look, but grabbed her arm and forced her against him. "You know…your mother was beautiful." he said, letting his hand trace down her side. "But she was _so_ annoying…and you…you are even more beautiful than she was…" then he laughed. "But you have so much of your disgusting father in you." he forced his hands between her legs and shoved his fingers into her painfully. She gasped, and gripped onto his arms for support, since it had actually been pretty painful.

"St-stop. You're hurting me." she said, feeling her eyes tear up.

"Good." he spat out, shoving her against the wall and forcing them in further, earning a cry of pain. She had forgotten how much being violated hurt, and it was like the first time all over again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to touch you the way my son does. I don't fuck simple-minded whores that were born of another whore and a monster." He leaned closer to her so that his mouth was next to her ear. "And that's exactly what Sakura is, a whore. She would come crawling back to me if I wished it, but your father has tainted her, and therefore she is even more useless than she originally was."

Natsumi's gaze hardened and she glared up at him hatefully. "My mother is _not_ a whore and my dad is _not_ a monster. And you are out of your mind to think she would _ever_ even give you the light of day!" she yelled, shoving her hand into his kunai pouch and pulling one out, not caring that in her haste she cut up her flawless hand. She flipped it around in her grip and shoved it deep into his shoulder, forcing him to release her.

Unfazed, the elder Uchiha ripped out the kunai and quickly embedded it into Natsumi's opposite shoulder, causing her to wince. "You think that hurts?" he asked, smirking darkly. "You don't know what pain is. But you're about to find out." He gripped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. She watched in slight fascination as the tomoe swirled and melted together, creating a sort of thick, black ring that almost looked like a shuriken. Then, she was plunged into a two-dimensional world made of black, gray, and red. One in which she was unable to move, since she was strapped to a cross. Sasuke stood before her, holding his sword in his hand lazily. "Welcome, to the Tsukuyomi."

She held onto him tightly in the real world, tears streaming down her face as he watched in pure amusement. Her face contorted into one of immense pain, but it wasn't from just the Tsukuyomi. She screamed out, the twinge so unbearable that she felt like she would die any minute. But that was when he flinched back, actually yelling out in horror. It wasn't enough to cause the damage she wished, but his muscles felt like they were melting, and she was released from the genjutsu. She slid down the wall, unable to stand any more.

Sasuke stepped back from her, gripping his burning muscles, but watching her cry in glee. He didn't even react when his son was before them suddenly. "What did you do to her?" Akito asked, his voice hard as he stared at Natsumi's crying form, then to the kunai embedded in her shoulder.

"I put her in her place." His father said. Akito glared at him, silently asking what that meant. He had felt two very strong flares of chakra moments ago, and that was what had originally alerted him to Natsumi's whereabouts. Sasuke glanced at him. "I sent her to the Tsukuyomi."

Akito's glare hardened, and wordlessly he walked over to Natsumi. He ripped the kunai out of her shoulder, and then picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Turning back to his elder, he said, "Next time, leave her punishment to me, as she is _mine_."

"Whatever. I'm going to go see if Kabuto can figure out what she did to me." He turned and walked down the opposite end of the hallway. Not wanting to waste any time, Akito used one hand to make the signs for a teleportation jutsu, allowing them to appear in his room only seconds later. He carefully set her down on the bed and then moved over to his dresser, pulling out his first aid kit.

"What happened?" He asked.

Natsumi sniffed, trying to stop the flow, wiping away the stains. She held her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding and looked up at him when he was in front of her. "I don't know…I was looking around the hallways…and then he was there and slammed me against the wall and shoved his fingers…" she choked out a sob then, crying into her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't want him to do it I swear." she trembled, not really understanding why she was afraid he would be upset with her.

He placed the kit next to her on the mattress and crouched so that he was almost eye level with her. "Hey." He reached up and gently grasped her hands in his, pulling them away from her face. "It's going to be okay." He rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs. He didn't know why he was comforting her really. But in this moment, he was angrier with his father than he ever thought he could be, not only for touching what was his, but for making her cry this way. Usually he didn't care when she cried or was upset, but this time it stirred something in him. Something he couldn't place.

She looked down at him and nodded, a red flag going off in her mind when she actually felt consoled by his words and his touch. "He…called me a whore. And my mother too, and my dad a monster and I just snapped and stabbed him. I know I'm not supposed to, but he was doing things only you should do to me, and talking about my family, and then he took me to this horrible, horrible place." she started crying again, gripping his hands tightly with her own.

"Tsukuyomi. It is one of the many powerful abilities of the Mangekyou." He explained. "And I do not fault you for defending yourself. It is actually part of the reason I let you wander around." His brow furrowed slightly, as he prepared to say words he had never said in his life and actually mean it. "I…apologize. For his behavior." He smirked humorlessly. "Now you know where I get it from."

Natsumi just stared at him, shock apparent on her sad features. Did she hear right? Or was she still in the illusion? "It's ok…" she said, now trying to console him, as if the words cut his heart. She smiled sadly, removing one of her hands from his and holding his face, almost seeming endearing. "It wasn't your fault."

He relaxed at her touch and unconsciously rubbed his cheek against the palm of her hand. He'd never been touched this way before, but he really liked it. Every woman he had ever been with had never dared touch him in such a familiar way, and he didn't want them to. But with Natsumi…something about it felt different, and he idly wondered how it was she could be so nice to him after everything he'd done to her. Granted, he would never apologize for any of that, nor did he feel bad about it in the least. But some of her behavior didn't make sense, at least, to him it didn't.

Remembering her wound, he reached up and gently grabbed the hand on his cheek, unwilling to break their contact, though he did anyways. "I will treat your shoulder, if you wish." He said, pulling her hand away from him and kissing it before lowering it to her lap where his other one was still making soothing circles on the smooth skin.

"Please," she nodded, still looking at him. "I can't heal it myself." she shrugged and winced from the action.

He stood and let go of her hands, picking up the box he had set next to her. He pulled out the container of ointment and a rag. After wetting it in the bathroom sink, he carefully began to wipe away the dried blood and clean the wound. Once that was done he gently rubbed the ointment on it, covering it completely. "Just let this soak into your skin for a while and rinse it off with hot water in a shower later. Your shoulder should be fine then." He said, looking up at her. "Kabuto invented it. Some type of mixture using the Hyuuga healing techniques and medical jutsu or something."

She glanced over, trying to get a good look at it and nodded. "Ok. Thanks," she looked forward then, watching the door suspiciously. "I don't know how much damage I did…but I hurt your dad..."

"Who cares? He deserved it anyways, and Kabuto will fix him up." Akito shrugged it off, putting everything away. "And if he dies or is permanently damaged, all the better."

She frowned, looking after him. "But he's your dad…don't you care?" she asked, seeming confused. As much as she hated the man, she couldn't fathom why he wasn't even the slightest bit angry.

"Why should I?" he asked, looking at her as he shut the drawer. "He doesn't give a shit about me. I was only born to continue the Uchiha line, and my mother was killed once I no longer needed her milk to survive." He told her.

An overwhelming sadness washed over her and she actually felt sorry for him. She felt sorry for the man who was keeping her prisoner. But it was just so heart breaking. Natsumi got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry."

Akito looked down at her in surprise, shock visible in his red eyes. Slowly and a bit awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to return her gesture. After a few seconds, he asked, "For what, exactly?" genuine confusion in his tone.

"Everyone deserves someone who cares about them…and I'm sorry you didn't have that." she told him, resting her cheek on his chest and listening to his, now slightly, erratic heartbeat.

His brow furrowed as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He had never really heard such a philosophy before. Nobody here really cared about each other, they just had sexual urges that needed to be met. And when that happened, they either found someone else in the compound to satiate them, or traveled to the nearby village. "…Who cares about you?" he honestly wondered.

She actually smiled, thinking about her family. "Well my mom and dad do. And my bother. They all love me and care about me. And then my best friend Minako. My villagers, my aunt, and my uncle. Lots of people care about me." she laughed, holding him more tightly and swaying a bit with him. "Love is…pretty amazing. And you can never have too much."

"I don't know what that's like." He said softly, smiling a bit at the sound of her laugh. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "Here it is kill or be killed, so any emotions are unwelcome and can be used against you."

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "That's horrible. Why is it like that?"

He looked down at her. "Because I live with horrible people?" he said, though it sounded like more or a question.

"Well…you're pretty horrible yourself." She sighed.

"But I'm the most handsome." He smirked, actually joking with her.

She huffed and buried her face into his shirt. "So." Then their embrace finally hit her and she slowly pulled away. What the hell? Why was she just clinging onto him? And nuzzling him? Why the hell was she even talking to him as herself instead of the sex slave he wanted? "I'm hungry." She told him, moving back more and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Akito blinked at her sudden change in demeanor. "I will go and get dinner then. I don't think you should leave the room any more today." He said, turning and walking towards the door. What they hell was wrong with him? To lower his guard so much as to actually joke with her and treat her like they were close? She was dangerous to him, and he needed to be careful. If she knew too much about him she could use it as leverage or something. And he couldn't have that.

Natsumi watched him leave and then looked down, fiddling with her fingers. She sighed, "What the heck Natsumi." She growled at herself and hit herself in the forehead. "Keep focused. A bunch of liars and manipulators." She nodded and got up, changing into one of the night gowns she had.

She climbed into bed and snuggled under the sheets, feeling tired from the blood loss. Akito came back shortly and sat the tray of food next to her on the bed. "There you go." He said, walking over to his new sword. He sat on the side of the bed then and began to sharpen it expertly. She sat up and ate, the silence dragged on as it usually did since Akito very rarely spoke to her other than when he wanted something. She finished quickly and picked up the trey and sat it on her bedside table.

"Night." She told him, laying back down and snuggling into her pillow, but being careful with her shoulder.

"Night." He said softly, continuing to sharpen his sword. By the time he finished Natsumi was asleep, and he quietly put the sword back. Sighing, he turned off the lights, pulling off his shirt and shoes before crawling into bed next to her. He deactivated his sharingan, something always unseen by Natsumi, before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Scare

**Captivity **

_Chapter Four_

-Scare-

Natsumi sat in the middle of her bed, tapping her knees nervously. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her head straight. Akito had disappeared again, and it been three days since she last saw him. She pulled nervously at her silky night gown, one of the few non see-through outfits she had. It was light blue, almost the color of the sky, with little navy blue bows on the thin straps.

She heard the door open and her gaze shot up, relief washing over her when Akito walked in, looking bruised and worn like he had the time before. She frowned got up quickly, making her way over to him. "Where have you been?"

He gazed at her impassively as he shut the door. Since when did she think she was his keeper? He could come and go as he pleased, he didn't have to tell her. "Out." He said, moving to take off his weapons and put them away. She followed after him, only becoming more distressed.

"Are you ok?" she asked, examining his back as he pulled off his shirt.

"Just a few scrapes. No big deal." He threw his shirt down the laundry chute and pulled out the first aid kit, opening the container of ointment and beginning to spread it over his wounds.

She grimaced and fiddled with her fingers once more. "Um…you aren't going to kill me are you?" she asked with a quivering lip.

His head shot up, no longer paying attention to what he was doing. "Why on earth would I kill you?" he asked, not understanding where she was getting such a ridiculous idea from. She was still useful to him as a bed partner, and lately they had actually had a few normal conversations. He was slowly learning who she really was, and she was fascinating.

She looked down, unable to meet his red gaze. "I'm two weeks late…"

"Late…" he trailed off, not understanding what she meant. Then it hit him, and his eyes widened. She had missed her period, and might be pregnant. The possibility had never occurred to him before. "Oh." She glanced back up from the ground and met his gaze.

"You said that your dad…only kept your mom around until…" She saw his gaze harden and become almost cold.

"Are you insinuating that I am like my father?" he asked, his voice flat.

She glared at him, offended by his reaction. "Are you insinuating I should think otherwise?" Who the hell did he think he was to get mad at her? He had raped her and kept her prisoner in the compound for almost two months now. She crossed her arms, standing her ground for the repercussions she knew were coming.

His facial expression didn't change at all, and he just stared at her. "No." he said eventually. "I will not kill you. You will still be useful to me."

"How?" she demanded.

He set down the ointment and faced her fully. "Teaching the baby about their sand when they are old enough, which I assume is a strong possibility that they will have, since you and your brother both received it." He said, as if the answer were obvious. "And you also have the potential to bear me more children, in which case it is a win-win situation for me, as I will still be using you for sex."

She kept her hard gaze on him, showing him she would not back down from this next statement. "No."

"No what?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I will _not_ raise a child in this horrible place. Not in a million years." She explained very clearly.

He smirked. "I don't think you really have a choice."

"You wanna bet?" she threatened.

He walked over to her, keeping eye contact. "And what, exactly, are you going to do? Kill the child?" he challenged.

She leaned up, getting on her tip toes so that she was in his face. "I'll kill myself. I can think of plenty of ways. The possibilities are _literally_ endless."

"Hn." He gave her an appraising look. "Whatever suits you." He said, moving back to take off his arm bracers. Before she could say anything more he continued. "Though, I suppose, if you are pregnant, I can find a quiet civilian village somewhere or something for us to stay in. I don't think I want that pedophile near my kid." He grimaced, removing fully removing the last bracer and setting it on top of his dresser. Natsumi just blinked, staring at him, slightly shocked.

"Really?"

He looked over at her. "If you want."

"Would you want too?" she asked softly, looking more withdrawn again.

He shrugged. "It would be a welcome change. I've lived here my entire life, but the thought of leaving is not unappealing."

She actually smiled, seeming to brighten up as she clapped her hands together. "Wonderful!"

"How do you…know?" he seemed a bit unsure. "You know…if you are or not." He scratched the back of his head. Now that he was thinking about it, was he ready to be a father? He didn't know a thing about kids, or pregnancies, and was actually feeling a sense of unease at the thought.

"Well…" she paused, placing her hands on her stomach. "If I wasn't sealed I could tell myself right now. But I guess we just have to wait and see if I get my period in the next week or so."

He gave her a contemplative look. Right. Women bled every month or so. It then occurred to him that she didn't have any feminine products if that did occur, nor did she have her own toothbrush, as she had been using his since her arrival. He supposed the best thing to do would be to go into the town and get her anything she might need. He didn't want her to eb any more uncomfortable than she already would be. Plus, he needed to go in anyways, to catch up on the local news.

His decision made, he looked at her. "I am going to be gone again tomorrow, but I should be back before dark." He informed her.

Natsumi had to use all her will power to not let her glee show on her face. If he was going to be gone, it was the perfect time to initiate her escape plan. Because, in the analysis of the people and the compound, he and his father were the only ones who could stop her. When she saw he was only left in his pants she turned to face him, a slow devious smirk creeping up her features. Now it was time to make him truly believe that she was his and submitted to him. She walked her fingers up his bare chest, pressing her front against his. And why not enjoy one last night of sex? "I don't know if I can wait that long…" she breathed out, biting down on her lower lip. "I've needed you for so long, and your absence has been…" she got up on her tip toes and whispered into his ear. "Taxing."

Akito stiffened at her advance, slightly surprised at her eagerness, but also pleased. It was about time she fully accepted her fate. He reached out and gripped her rear with his hands, pulling her flush against his body. "Then allow me to make it up to you." He said in her ear huskily, licking the lobe before biting it.

She shivered, moving against him and rubbing her thigh between his legs. "I know only you can satisfy me." She moaned softly, as if just touching his body was enough of a stimulant. After all, this was going to be her best performance yet. And she was even going to contribute to their sex, making it the best for both of them.

He kissed just beneath her ear before making a trail down her neck. When he reached the strap of her gown he took it between his teeth and pushed it off her shoulder before continuing his path, all the while grinding his pelvis into hers. She moaned loudly, arching into him, his erection causing her own excitement. Natsumi pulled away reluctantly, taking his hands in hers and leading him over to the bed. She sat him down on the edge and stood in front of him, deciding she might as well go all out with this little presentation. She pinched the other strap of her night gown and pulled it down, letting the dress fall around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but the matching panties.

She stepped forward, placing one of her hands on his thigh, rubbing it in a suggestive manner. "I'm here to please _you_ aren't I, Master?" she purred, leaning forward boldly and pressing her lips against his. He stole her first time, so he might as well have her first kiss as well. For a moment he froze, not expecting her to ever do such a thing. But, he was a man and appreciated her actions, so he placed a hand behind her head to hold her in place as he deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers and traced her lips with his tongue, signaling his want for entrance, which she gave him willingly.

His mouth felt better than she thought it would, and she couldn't help but blush. She already knew she was horrible for wanting sex from him and allowing him to defile her body. But she loved it and this. She stopped her thoughts. She couldn't like kissing him. That was wrong. She didn't love him, she didn't even like him. She was using him for her own pleasure, just like he was using her. She pushed him down to his back, straddling his waist and wrapping her arms around him, wrestling her tongue with his.

Pleased with her enthusiasm, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He smoothed his right hand down her back, slipping it into her underwear and rubbing at her wet folds. She let out a long, pleasured moan into his mouth, moving against his fingers in her need. It was actually the only thing she never had to pretend with him, she wanted him physically. Ever since she allowed herself to the deed, it was more amazing every time.

She paused briefly, thinking about her stomach and if she was pregnant, what would she do? She was going to leave him anyways, so none of their conversation from before really had any merit to her. But would she have his baby? She pushed the thoughts aside, she needed to focus on her plan at hand. She left his lips and kissed along his jaw, slowly making her way down his neck and then his chest. When she reached his pelvis, she lowered his pants and pulled them off skillfully, before taking his full length in her mouth. He groaned, moving in her mouth. She was a natural at sex, but she got better every time when it came to seeing to his needs. He reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair, encouraging her actions.

She continued her ministrations, using all the tricks she'd learned. She knew now just exactly what he like and how he liked it. It didn't take her long before she felt his hot semen shoot into her mouth, she swallowed as much as she could and then pulled back, panting loudly as she tried to catch her breath. She wiped away the excess from her mouth and then licked her fingers, looking back down at him. "Yummy." She smiled.

The corner of his mouth tilted up as he smiled at her. Then he sat up and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue. He placed his hands on her hips and rolled over so that he was on top of her, not breaking their contact. Then he began a trail down her throat before closing his mouth over her breast, sucking it into his mouth. She gasped out, running her fingers through his dark locks and forcing him closer. He began to play with her opposite mound before clasping her nipple between his teeth and tugging on it, flicking the delicate bud with his tongue and causing her to moan.

Then he made a path down her stomach, and when he reached her panties he pulled them off. Rubbing her thighs soothingly, he spread her legs, revealing her womanhood. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, he eagerly began to lick at her folds. She groaned sitting up slightly and holding his head down between her legs. She smiled darkly down at him, she'd gotten a bit more dominant as their late nights continued. "Do you like it, _baby_?" she sneered, though he knew it wasn't out of spite, she just liked what little power he allowed her.

"Mhm." He mumbled against her, licking up her slit. "You taste amazing." He sucked her clit into his mouth then as he slid two fingers into her small hole. She leaned back, bracing herself on the bed with the hand that wasn't holding his hair and bit back another loud moan. But when she couldn't stand not having him inside her any longer, she pulled his head back and looked down at him with a pout.

"Why aren't you fucking me yet?"

He gave her a boyish smirk. "Do you want my dick that badly?" he asked, twisting the now three fingers he had inside of her.

She barely kept in another squeal, biting down on her finger for something to focus on. She nodded sheepishly, blushing slightly. "I want it really bad." She said, trying to sound as innocent and adorable as possible.

He removed his hand from between her legs and sat back, pulling her into his lap. Keeping his hands on her waist, he raised her a bit, and then dropped her on his shaft, impaling her suddenly. She whimpered from the abrupt intrusion and held onto him, needing some sort of comfort. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and frowned, she hated that she actually found comfort in his embrace. Even though she knew it meant nothing. She supposed it was her womanly need for something tender in this act. Maybe that was why she'd given into him in the first place. She didn't want to feel tortured in such an intimate experience.

Keeping his hold on her hips, he began to raise her and drop her onto him slowly, making the entire act extremely pleasurable. He began to kiss her neck, biting every so often as he kept her moving over him. One of his favorite things about Natsumi was the fact that no matter how many times they had sex she was always extremely tight, hugging every inch of him. After steadying herself, she began to move with him, easing his own job. But every time she came down on him she cried out in pure bliss, gripping onto his arms tightly.

A thought flashed across her mind and she moved back, studying his face. He looked like he was enjoying himself, just as much as she was. She smiled draping her arms over his broad shoulders and then pressed her lips against his in a desperate kiss. She might as well get as much as she could from him while she had the chance. And when she had before he seemed more than pleased by the act. He kissed her eagerly, slipping his tongue into her mouth while continuing to move her over him. He wasn't sure why kissing her hadn't occurred to him before now, as it only made the sex better. Part of him was tempted to just lay back and let her ride him, but he would never allow her the privilege of total dominance over him, as the position would leave him completely vulnerable, and he still didn't trust her. He allowed her certain privileges, true, but that was only because she behaved well enough.

She moved her hands back and held his face tenderly, deepening their passionate kiss. She was such a terrible person. She could have resisted him and still eventually made it out, but she wasn't, she was giving him everything she could possibly offer a man. She broke from him then, panting as she nuzzled her face against his, enjoying the feel of his body and his skin. He unconsciously returned her affectionate gesture, moving her faster and panting from his efforts.

Natsumi pressed further into him, feeling her orgasm building. She could feel now when it was coming, she took in a deep breath, raking her nails down his back as she screamed out in ecstasy. "Oh God!"

Feeling her release, he moved her faster over him, causing his own end. He held her over him and let out a long groan, laying his forehead on her shoulder. After they both came down from their high, he sat up and leaned back, looking down at her. "Feel better?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded wordlessly, trying to still her erratic heart. "Yeah, you know I love it." She smiled, leaning against him, exhausted.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid her back on the bed before pulling out of her. He kissed her forehead before turning off the lamp. Then he laid next to her, pulling the sheets over their bodies. Natsumi moved against him, laying her head on his chest experimentally. She felt his muscles tense beneath her, but only momentarily. Then Akito did the unexpected. He moved slightly, and then wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him. She smiled and rested her hand on his stomach, subconsciously moving her thumb in a caressing manner.

"Goodnight."

"Night." He said softly, shutting his eyes and deactivating his sharingan.


	5. Exodus

**Captivity**

_Chapter Five_

-Exodus-

Akito awoke shortly after dawn, actually having slept in a bit. He frowned at the sign of, what to him was laziness. He began to move to get out of bed, until he realized that Natsumi was practically draped over him. Smiling slightly to himself, he slowly eased his body out from underneath hers and got out of bed. After getting a quick shower, he dressed, putting on his kunai holster around his right leg and strapping his sword onto his back. Then he pulled out a cloak, throwing it around his shoulders and securing it.

He turned and looked at the bed, looking at Natsumi's peaceful face. After an inner debate with himself, he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Natsumi." He said, waiting for her eyes to open and look up at him. "I am leaving. Do not get into any trouble in my absence." He semi-teased, since he was still wary of his father.

She stirred a bit, groaning from being awakened. She stretched, sitting up slightly, but keeping the covers up over her chest. She yawned and propped herself up on her elbow, holding his face tenderly. She kissed him then and smiled, "Be safe and come back." She said and then froze. What the heck? She felt her heart throb, what was wrong with her? Why did she even do that?

He smirked. "I always come back." He gently grasped her chin and then kissed her forehead before pulling away and leaving the room. She watched the door and looked down at the side of her bed.

She groaned and smacked herself in the forehead before falling back into the silky sheets. "Natsumi…" she cursed herself. "What the hell, stop getting attached. He's a horrible guy who just wants to have sex with you until he's no longer pleased. None of his actions meant _anything_."

After a while she sat up and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom. She calculated that by the time she was finished with her shower it would be safe enough to leave. So she showered and washed her body as well as she could. When she finished, she dried off and walked into the room, going to Akito's dresser. She put on a black lacy bra and matching panties. Then she pulled out one of his shirts and put it one, tying the loose bottom in a knot so the whole shirt clung to her body. It dipped low in the front and stopped just below her navel, because of the large V in the front, but she didn't care. She was used to tons of cleavage being visible to everyone. She took out some of his pants and pulled them on, taking out some odd, purple, thin rope. She tied it around her waist and made sure it wouldn't fall. She didn't really care if she looked kind of odd, as long as she could get out of this horrible place.

She took some of his ninja shoes and pulled them on, stashing away some of his kunai in the pouch she'd stolen. Then she grabbed his spare sword and fastened it to her back. Natsumi took a deep breath and walked over to the laundry chute. This was it. Her plan was finally going to work. Before she could second guess herself, she climbed in and pressed her hands on either side of the metal shaft. It took a while, but she managed to move down the tube, and when she reached the end she dropped to the ground and landed gracefully. She may not have her chakra, but she was excellent in taijutsu and stealth.

She looked up then and blinked, being met with an overly friendly face. She was up in an instant, ready to attack, but the white haired man just laughed. "You must be Natsumi." He said, smiling.

"Um…yeah…" she gave him an odd stare, still in a defensive pose.

"I'm Kabuto." He gestured to himself and bowed. "I hear Akito lets you explore around now, I see you have also taken to the liking of the laundry chute slide."

"Huh?" she blinked. "Oh! Uh, yeah. Lots of fun." She smiled, loosening up a bit.

Kabuto just smiled and came closer, "Would you like to see…my ninja info cards? I have one on everyone." He asked excitedly.

She stepped closer and nodded, "Yes I would." He brought them out then and the next thing he felt was cold metal dragging across his jugular. He fell lifeless to the floor, and she picked up the stack of scattered cards and flipped through them, tossing ones she didn't care about aside. She went wide eyed and picked one up with her own picture. And then she saw Akito's. For some reason, unknown to her, she took both and placed them in her pocket. Then she found Orochimaru's and headed out of the laundry room.

She read the card, which was extremely detailed, and found which room belonged to the odd snake man. She pressed her ear against the door and listened carefully. After she didn't hear anything she slipped in and looked around, covering her mouth to stop herself from gagging. There were body parts stored in jars everywhere. And it smelled like rotting flesh. She looked around and found a few books open on a desk. She looked down at her stomach, there were two seals placed on her and she at least knew the smaller of the two was the one that was preventing her from leaving, since he had told her so when he placed it. After flipping through the pages of the book, she finally found a picture that matched the one on her stomach. She wouldn't have time to remove both, nor the strength, since she would need chakra to do so, but she could always get someone in Suna to remove it.

She read the synopsis of the seal and then just how to remove it. She pulled out a kunai and sliced a clean cut on her thumb. It began to bleed and she rubbed each of her fingers in the red liquid, darkening them all. She pressed the five digits to each corresponding mark on her stomach. Then took a deep breath and prepared herself for the pain she knew would come. She poured chakra into her hand and keeled over, holding in a scream from the ripping she felt. And after what felt like hours, she felt something snap and the seal disappeared from her stomach.

Natsumi gasped out, trying to steady herself against the wall. She wiped away the tears that had fell and regulated her breathing. But at least it was over, though she didn't know how much time had passed. Quickly, she left the room after tearing out the page with the other seal drawn on it. She shoved the paper in her pocket as well and moved through the tunneled halls, being careful not to run into anyone. If they saw her out of her little outfits then they would know something was up.

She was glad for the freedom she had been given, because now she had narrowed the possibilities of where the exit was. She got lost a few times, but eventually she noticed the walls were changing from the carved brimstone to grey, moist rock. She could feel her excitement growing, and then she was out.

She looked around, taking in the brilliant sunlight that she had missed so much. And the air, the breeze that caressed her face, welcoming her to the outside world. She kneeled down and touched the grass, loving the feel. It felt like years since she'd seen all this. She glanced up then and watched the sun, noting that it was slowly descending into the evening. It was still bright out though, and she thought she was still in the clear.

That was when she took off, running for the trees and their protection. _I'm free_. She thought. "I'm free." She said aloud, she felt as if she could fly, and then everything crashed right back down on her as she stopped abruptly. Her blood feeling like ice in her veins.

There, on one of the tree branches, stood Akito, holding a large bag in his hand. She looked up at his face, and had to suppress the shiver that wanted to make its way down her spine. He looked pissed, more so than she thought a person could look. His red eyes were filled with raw anger, and it reminded her of her first day as his prisoner, when she had tried then to escape.

He stepped forward, landing gracefully on the ground beneath the tree. Then he set down the bag carefully, before disappearing, and then suddenly he was before her, looking down at her with his hate-filled eyes. She waited for him to hurt her, or say something, and when he did, she almost thought she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Fight me."

She backed up, watching him wearily, every fiber in her body on edge from his disposition. "…No...?" she swallowed.

"Then die." Was all the warning she got before he moved to attack her. She went wide eyed and moved from his swing, flipping back and landing back on her feet and out of his reach. He was right behind her, attacking her in a series of taijutsu moves, right after the other. "If you refuse to fight back at least die without a hassle." He said, his voice emotionless.

"I'm not going to just sit back and die!" she glared, back at him, blocking all his hits and then grabbing a fist aimed straight for her face. "Not when I'm _so_ close." She reached back and unsheathed the sword she'd stolen and came after him, keeping a tight grip on his fist.

He drew his own sword and blocked her. "You will not leave unless I wish it." Then electricity shot up the blade, nearly singeing her skin. She moved back, breaking contact and shaking out her arm to rid herself of the numb feeling.

She pointed the sword at him and shook her head, "I don't care _how_ attached to you I have become I am_ not_ your prisoner anymore! I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to!"

His eyes narrowed at her. "If you have become attached to me, as you say, then why are you betraying me?" he asked.

"Because I don't wanna be here anymore! I hate this place!" she screamed back at him.

"Why? I have been nothing but good to you since you arrived." He stated, lowering his sword and halting the flow of lightning.

She actually looked amused and shook her head, "Ok." She said, looking even angrier. "I'll tell you why. One, your psycho boss or whatever he is kidnapped me and took me away from my family! Two, you raped me! I don't know if you remember that, but I do. As great as having sex with you is, nothing will _ever_ change that fact. Three, all those gross men in there whistle at me and make disgusting comments. Your dad shoved his fingers inside of me and threatened me and tried to kill me. I've been living underground for two months now! And I might be pregnant! That's why!"

He didn't look moved in the slightest. "So. You should not have allowed yourself to be caught. If you don't want to see any of the other guys or my father, then don't leave the room. And if you are pregnant, you should be happy. It is an honor to continue the Uchiha line, and our child will be virtually unstoppable."

Her gaze narrowed and she started to loosen up, cracking her knuckles. "Fuck you Akito. You're a heartless ass hole." She snapped, lowering down and bracing herself for the pain she was about to feel. She shot forward, moving more quickly than his eye could follow and slammed her leg into the side of his head, sending him to the ground. "You wanna fight. Let's fight!" she yelled, moving her hand through the air, and as he watched her face contort in pain a huge mass of sand flew out and slammed down into the ground where he had previously been.

"At least I'm not a backstabbing bitch, who is completely ungrateful!" he actually yelled, quickly executing a series of hand signs before shooting a large fireball at her. He was going to kill her now. How could she do this to him? He'd gone out of his way to do something nice for her, and she didn't care. On top of that, everything had been a lie. He had actually begun to believe that she was getting used to her situation, and was dealing with it well. Last night, when they had had sex, it had been one of the best lays of his life. Even afterwards, when she had laid on him, had been nice. Normally he didn't do that, but with Natsumi, he felt almost peaceful. She calmed him, helped him relax. The fact that he had allowed himself to be completely intimate with her had been a huge thing for him. And now she was shoving it all back in his face. She had used him in order to escape. Well, that would be the biggest mistake of her life, because nobody used him. _He_ was the one who used _them_.

She went wide eyed and dodged out of the way. She could feel the heat from the fire. "Are you out of your mind! What exactly am I supposed to be grateful for!" she ran at him, meeting his blade once more than his. "You are the most selfish pig I have ever met in my life! I hate you!" she reached into the kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai, quickly stabbing it into his side and jamming it between two of his ribs. He didn't so much as make a noise of pain, the only indication being that his eye twitched, something she only saw because she was so close to him.

He moved to cut her with his sword as she leapt away, only able to slice along her side. "You should be grateful that I went out of my way to be nice to you!" he yelled, jumping back a bit. "I actually went to town and got you some lady products and toiletries and shit, because I thought you might like some. What else do you think is in that bag?" he pointed to the one he had set down. "But no, you took advantage of my kindness so that you could leave me."

"Of course I took advantage of it." She stood straight, ignoring the pain in her side. Blood slowly slid down her stomach, but she didn't seem to care. "I'm a ninja. That's what we do! How would you like it if I sealed you away from the sun! And the air! And outside!" She disappeared again, aiming another kick to his chest. He grabbed her ankle, dropping his sword, twisting her in the air, only to have her other foot latch around his neck and bring him down as they both hit the dirt.

She was on top of him in an instant, both swords in her hands. She thrust them down, impaling his shoulders and pinning him to the ground. But before she could get off, he pulled out two kunai and stabbed them straight into her thighs, earning a painful cry. She fell forward a bit, catching herself with her hands flat on the ground on either side of his head. She stared down at him for a moment and actually hesitated.

Taking advantage of her hesitation, Akito took out another kunai, shouting in pain at moving his arms, and stabbed it into her side between two ribs, sending electricity into it to add to the pain she would experience and burning the skin on the outside of the wound. Sweat had broken out on his face as he tried to fight the shock that wanted to overcome his body from the blood loss and extreme pain he was feeling. As a ninja he had been trained to ignore it so that it wouldn't hinder him, but he had also never been stabbed in his shoulders, a feat which he gave her credit for. "You're better than your info card said you were." he ground out, trying to control his breathing.

She wasn't listening though, she gripped the grass tightly and tried to block out the horrible burning that was shooting through her. She jerked back, grabbing his wrist and ripping out the kunai. She latched onto the two in her legs and pulled them out, stabbing him straight down on each side of his neck. She got up and jumped back, placing her hand over her side trying to reduce the bleeding, but when she touched it, it hurt and stung.

Akito quickly summoned a clone, who pulled out the swords and kunai. He stood quickly, despite the pain, and glared at her. Letting the clone disappear, he decided to use the jutsu he had invented. Hopefully it would finish her. He summoned his chakra and gathered it into the center of his body, bringing his arms close to him and pointing two of his fingers. It was a bit more difficult to do with so much blood loss and pain clouding his mind, but he managed to do it successfully. Natsumi could feel his chakra building, but she wasn't entirely sure what to do about it, since she couldn't guess at what he was doing. Suddenly his arm shot forward, and lightning burst forth from his fingertips, coming directly at her.

Her eyes widened with absolute horror and, before she could think, her instincts kicked in. She moved her hands around, pulling the grains from the air and the ground and ripping up the earth and turning the soil. It surged forward and she held her hands out, palms up, creating a thick barrier between the two. All she heard then was a crack, and then the scent of burning. But it all seemed so distant. She couldn't feel anything but the throbbing and tearing that was ripping through her whole body. Her eyes were shut tightly, tears streaming down her face, as she tried not to scream out in pain, pain that was only increasing as she felt the pressure against her sand.

"Please stop!" she cried out in agony. Her arms began to tremble then and she felt like her whole body was going to shatter into a million pieces.

Akito stopped the flow of lightning coming from his fingers, eyes widening at what was happening. The impact of his lightning hitting her sand defense had caused the grains to heat up incredibly, like magma, and it began to solidify, he could feel it, even from the distance he was standing from her. When the smoke cleared, and everything cooled, a large wall of glass was between them, with branches of glass of various lengths sticking out from the area that his lightning had hit.

Sighing, he walked over and picked up the bag of things that he had brought from the town. It hurt to carry the weight, but he ignored the pain. Then he walked around the wall and saw Natsumi, crouched on the ground with her eyes tightly shut. "Natsumi…" he said, unable to hide his pain and exhaustion from his voice. His tone snapped her out of her deluded vision and she looked up at him, slowly lowering her hands to the ground, her whole body still wracking from the trauma of the seal. "Let's go." He said, holding his hand out to her.

She reached up, taking his hand tightly, not bothering to even attempt to stop her tears. With his help she managed to get up, her legs wobbling. She stumbled a bit, collapsing into him. "I'm sorry." She gasped out, seeing his pained expression from the collision.

"It's okay." He said tightly, supporting her despite his pain. "Come on." He began to lead her back to the compound.

"But I don't wanna go back," she protested weakly, but didn't pull away.

He chuckled. "I know, but I need to tend your wounds."

"I'll be fine…" she sighed, leaning against him and pointing off. "I just got to find some mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?"

She scoffed, "Now what kind of idea is that?" she gripped into his shredded shirt, needing to get some stability. She was obviously suffering from the blood loss and the pain.

He just shook his head and picked her up in his arms, gritting his teeth at the pain. Using the last bit of strength he had, he used his speed to get them to his room, setting her down carefully. He dropped the bag and then wordlessly began to undress, intent on washing off the blood in the shower, since there was so much. She helped him get his shirt off, since his arms were completely destroyed. She pulled out a kunai and cut his shirt, tossing it off to the side. Suddenly her knees buckled and she almost fell, but grabbed onto the nearest thing. His shoulders. They both yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, Natsumi crumpling over Akito's body.

"Owww…" they both groaned out.

"I can't get up with you on me." Akito whined.

She nodded and helped herself up, pulling him along with her. She tore off the remainder of her shirt and then started pulling off the rest until she was completely naked. "I'll start the shower." She sighed, leaning against the wall and slowly making her way into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and sat down in the tub, watching the clear water turn a deluded red. Akito entered shortly after her, devoid of his clothing as well. He grabbed the sponge before sitting behind her in the bath, making sure that she was nestled between his legs. Then he carefully began to wash away the dried blood on her thighs.

She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "I hurt so bad."

He chuckled. "Me too." Once he finished he moved to the wound on her side, raising her arm so that he could reach it better. After he finished with her, in a painful movement, they turned and she began to wash away the blood and attempt to soothe his shoulders. He leaned backwards and rested his head on her shoulder, so that she could reach the cuts on his chest. Turning his head he looked at her. "You're pretty." He mumbled, the blood loss causing him to be a little loopy.

She snickered, resting her forehead on his back. "You're pretty too." She giggled.

"I like your hair." He moved to gently grasp the wet strands but stopped, wincing. "Ow." He sighed, lowering it.

"Stop moving." she cooed, running her finger down his back and trailing kisses over his wounds, not caring about the blood. "You'll hurt yourself." she said, beginning to tend to his side.

"Okay." He sighed, letting her tend him. "That glass wall was unexpected." He commented, thinking back on their fight. She really was a lot better than he had given her credit for, and he was pleased by it. It meant that any children they did have would be amazing, because her skill level actually matched his.

"I guess..." she shrugged. "Though when lightning strikes sand it makes glass. So it makes sense. Luckily I got enough sand to prevent it from shooting through."

"Yeah. That must have hurt."

"It's fine." she frowned. "I'd rather feel pain than die. Though, it felt like I was going to anyways."

He sighed once more and then pulled away from her. Now that their wounds had been washed off, they needed to go put some ointment on them and wrap them. He stood with a bit of difficulty, turning off the water once he was upright. Then he turned and held his hand down to her. "Come on."

She took it and struggled to stand, using the wall for support as well since she didn't want to put too much strain on him. They got out and dried to the best of their abilities and applied to ointment to one another. And once it sat and they washed it off they both collapsed, still naked, on the bed. "I'm exhausted." Natsumi said, turning her head to look at him.

"Me too." He looked at her. "Wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah." she nodded and then looked up at the ceiling. "Can I leave tomorrow?"

"No." he snorted, looking at the ceiling. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I dunno. I thought I'd try." she looked off then. "I didn't want you to have to see..." she said truthfully. Though, when she left it hadn't occurred to her that she could actually hurt him emotionally. "I'm sorry..."

He nodded, and then realized that she couldn't see him. "It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten as angry as I did." It was odd, she was the only person he had ever apologized to before, and here it was, the second time he had done so, even though he hadn't technically said it. She was also the only person who had ever made him that angry. So angry that he wanted to kill, and didn't care about his actions. "I…went to town and got you some toiletries. I thought you might like some things of your own, so that you wouldn't have to keep using mine."

"Thank you," she finally looked back at him. "I promise...I won't try and run away again." she sighed. Feeling around for his hand and when she did, she laced her fingers with his limp grip. "It's just too taxing on me. And...I guess I can just get used to this."

He looked at her, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a small smile. "It's not too bad here, once you get used to it. Plus, I meant what I said, about finding another town to live in. If you are pregnant, that's what we'll do."

She closed her eyes and yawned. "Then I hope I'm pregnant." she mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Hn." Akito deactivated his sharingan and shut his eyes. He didn't really know if he wanted her to be pregnant or not, since not only would it be a huge step, it would drastically change his future. Not wanting to think any further on the subject, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Recuperation

**Captivity**

_Chapter Six_

-Recuperation-

Akito sighed before looking over at Natsumi, who was lying next to him. They hadn't really moved since collapsing here to days ago, their injuries too extensive to be able to do anything without being in pain. There was only so much the ointment could do, and since Natsumi had killed Kabuto, they were just going to have to wait for their cuts to heal on their own, slowly, and painfully.

By now they knew she wasn't pregnant, since she had begun her monthly cycle the day before. He wasn't going to lie, it was almost funny to see her hobble over to the bathroom in order to take care of her needs every few hours. It was what the bitch got for trying to run away, see if she ever did that again.

"Natsumi." He said, getting her attention. "Go get me some water." He ordered.

"Get your own damn water." She snapped, snuggling back into her pillow. "Asshole." She grumbled. Like hell was she going to do anything for him, he'd been taunting her since her whole womanly ordeal began and in her irate state she wasn't having it.

"But I'm thirsty, and since you have to get up soon anyways you might as well make yourself useful." He reasoned. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, struggling to get up. She was wearing one of her night gowns that actually covered all of her breasts, aside from her cleavage. It stopped just below her rear and was a pale green, lighter than her eyes.

After she went to the restroom and handled her business, she checked her wrapping and changed the blood stained gauze for new ones. "At least thanks to that ointment we're not going to scar." She sighed before leaving the room.

He just rolled his eyes at her. At least she was getting him some water. His shoulders were in a lot of pain from their wounds, and it hurt for him to move, let alone for him to get up to even use the bathroom. He turned his head and looked back up at the ceiling. Judging by how long it was taking their injuries to heal, they should be fine in another two days. Hopefully. He didn't know how much longer of laying next to her without being able to have sex with her he'd be able to take.

He closed his eyes and exhaled. He heard the door open and then close, and then the soft but indignant footsteps of his bed bunny. He gasped out when ice cold water was poured right onto his face, wetting his hair and jolting him into a tense position. "There's your water, _baby_." She smirked, walking back around the bed and laying down to give her legs a rest.

"Bitch." He muttered, shaking his head a bit to get some of the water off of it.

She rolled her eyes and turned on her side, facing him with her eyes closed, since the gash on her other side hadn't fully healed yet, and she didn't want to reopen it. "This is all your fault you know." Akito remarked.

"I don't care." She sighed, trying to ignore him so she could go to sleep.

"I'm bored."

"Then do something."

"But I can't get up."

She groaned and reached up, grabbing both ends of her pillow and pushing them against either side of her head. "Then do something laying down."

"Like what? Play I Spy? That game is stupid."

She groaned, glaring over at him now. "I don't know, nor do I care. Just be quiet and let me sleep. I'm tired of hearing you be mean to me for the past two days. 'It's your fault.' 'Get me something to eat.' 'Suck it up and just ride me bitch, I'm horny.'" She mimicked giving him a annoying, nasally voice.

He rolled his eyes. "How can you sleep so much? That's all you ever do."

"Because I'm tired and I lost a lot of blood. I don't get to eat as much as you, and I'm smaller so it affected me more. And I'm _still_ bleeding. So give me a break, and you're not exactly fun to talk with." She frowned, meeting his crimson gaze.

He returned her frown. "Please. Like you have _ever_ tried to have a conversation with me."

She rolled her eyes, "I ask you how your day went every time you come home. And all you ever say is 'Fine.' Or 'Training.' Or even, 'It was good, but not as good as fucking you is going to be.'"

"Those are honest answers." He shrugged, wincing at the action. "I mean conversations about interesting things. Why would you be interested in my days anyways? Don't you hate me?"

"Because I _literally_ have nothing else to do but be interested with your life that continues to go on. And it helps me cope when you talk." She huffed, looking away from him then and closing her eyes.

He grew quiet after that, thinking about her words. It occurred to him then that he didn't really know a whole lot about her, other than what he had observed in her stay. So, he decided to ask. "Tell me about your family, and your life in Suna."

Her eyes flashed open and she gave him a curious stare, not saying anything at first. "I love it there. It's warm and sunny, and there's sand everywhere. And um, we have a really good hot spring deep underground, and salty ice cream." She smiled, becoming animated as she bubbled on. "The kids are really fun to play with, and the streets are always filled with people, and the market always has wonderful items and like…when it rains, which it rarely does, and lightning strikes the sand, me and my brother go to the strike point and dig out the glass that's buried beneath the sand. It looks so cool and yeah, you should see it sometime." She stopped then and covered her face with the sheets as she tried to hide. She didn't want him to see anything special to her, it would make them seem even closer than she was already forced to be to him.

"What…is it like?" he asked softly. "To have a family?"

She met his gaze once more and thought. "Well. Family is pretty much the most important thing you can have. I have a brother. He's…the kindest person I know. He laughs a lot and smiles, but he's very serious. He likes to help people and work in the hospital with my mom." She smiled at the image that popped in her head. Her family. Then she frowned when it began to fade. It hadn't been _that_ long, but her life in Suna felt so distant. "My mom…is amazing. She loves everyone, and loves to play with the kids at the academy. And my dad," she smiled again. "I love him so much. And I miss him. He taught me almost everything I know…how to fight, how to be strong. How to find things precious." She traced patterns in the silky sheets and sighed. "I always thought I'd get to marry someone like him…well not so much like him, but I wanted what him and my mom have. They love each other so much."

He looked back up at the ceiling. "That sounds nice."

"It is. To feel loved," She smiled. "Is one of the greatest things in the world. You just feel like you belong."

He frowned, trying to think of a time when he felt anything remotely like what she was describing. He couldn't think of one. "I gained the sharingan when I was seven, an extremely early age, as most Uchiha don't get it until they are near their teens. My father began to train me then, as he saw that I was ready. He taught me all I needed to know about survival, stealth, and killing. In order to strengthen my sharingan, I was subjected to numerous genjutsu, and had to undergo various tests. If I failed, I had to keep going until I got it right, no matter how tired or hungry I was. He told me that bonds make you weak, emotions make you weak, and so I never really formed any." It was odd. He had never really spoken to her this much at one period of time, nor told anyone this much about him. But he liked it. It made him feel…like an invisible weight had been lifted.

She just stared at him, sadness the only tangible expression on her face. "I'm sorry." She said, touching his arm, almost caressingly. "No wonder you're so messed up."

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah." He looked at her and sighed. "Sometimes you make me angry, and in those moments I feel…almost normal. Like any other human being."

"I know." She laughed. "I can tell by the look on your face when you're mad, that you're more confused."

"I like it when you laugh." He said, smiling slightly.

Natsumi blinked and looked back up at him, blushing slightly. "Really?"

"Yes." His eyes became somewhat warm. "It's really pretty."

She smiled, actually looking happy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled fully then, something she had never seen him do.

Her eyes widened slightly and she laughed once more. "For an evil bad guy, you have a beautiful smile." He shook his head at her, chuckling slightly.

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"And isn't it nice?" she snickered, poking his arm. "Being complimented is a nice thing. It makes you feel good."

"Hn." The corner of his mouth lifted. "Well, I never was very good with words, so I guess you're out of luck there." He teased.

She just rolled her eyes. "Not only words can be used to make someone fell good." She huffed and then tried to explain. "You could hug someone, or kiss them or-"

"Or have sex with them." He interjected, making her sigh.

"Yeah I guess so, but I'm talking more along the lines of feeling good, you know on the insides."

Akito just smirked, "If you don't recall, I made you feel pretty good on the inside last time I was enjoying your feel."

Natsumi blushed a dark cherry red. "Yes well, not like _that_. Jeez."

"I also like it when you blush." He said. "It makes you look prettier." He looked away, slightly embarrassed. "What I mean is, it looks nice."

She just smirked. "You think I'm _preeeeeetty_. You actually might _liiiiiiike _me." She teased, snuggling closer to him and latching onto his arms. He gasped out, wincing from the pain that shot through his torso. Natsumi went wide eyed and let go, hovering over him and hesitantly touching his shoulders to try and soothe him. "Oh God! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't mean to!" she lowered down, kissing his flesh around his gauze.

Akito looked down at her and smirked. "You feel baaaaaaad for me. You actually might caaaaaaaaaaaaare about me." He teased in return, mimicking her.

She turned an unhealthy red and hit him in one of his shoulder wounds. "You big fat jerk! Stop teasing me!" Despite his wounds, and the pain he was feeling, he actually laughed, smiling up at her.

She glared down at him, resting her hand on his bare chest. "You're mean." She pouted right back. He moved his hand and rubbed the unwrapped part of her thigh soothingly.

"No I'm not, you're just fun to mess with."

"Hm. Yeah, yeah." She stuck her tongue out at him, leaning down and pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. "I like when you act more normal. It makes me kinda like you." She smirked. "Well, I'm off to shower. Come on in when you want, I can get your back for you."

He sighed and sat up with a bit of difficulty. "Alright, let's go." He kissed her cheek before getting out of the bed.

She followed him into the bathroom, pressing her front against his back. "I'll make sure to get _everywhere_." She purred, kissing the back of his neck.

He shivered in delight turning on the shower. Turning, he stroked her cheek. "You are so naughty. I think we should explore this new development." He nuzzled her, pulling the shower curtain closed.

"I blame you," she mumbled as she kissed him again, running her fingers down his sides.

He gripped her butt, pulling her closer as he returned her kiss. "Yeah, yeah, everything's my fault."

They spent their shower debating about who was more to blame for things, neither really coming up with the winner. Then they went back to bed, their earlier pain actually diminished.


	7. Reconnaissance

**Captivity**

_Chapter Seven_

-Reconnaissance-

Akito ran through the vast desert, hurrying towards the speck on the horizon that was Suna. It was almost nightfall, and so he would be difficult to spot by any of the guards that were on patrol. When he reached the wall, he snuck into the city, finding the Kazekage's mansion easily, since it was the biggest house in the village.

After hearing Natsumi speak about her family and where she grew up, he had become curious to see it for himself. She spoke so fondly of her home, and he wanted to see what was so different about it. All he knew was the various compounds of Orochimaru's that they had stayed at, and living with everyone else. He had heard about Natsumi's father, knew that he had been called a monster before, and that some people still called him that. So, once their wounds had healed and he had properly bedded her, he left, off to check out her family.

Leaping into a tree that was a bit away from the house, he hid himself among the branches and leaves, getting a perfect vantage point to view the inside. From what it appeared, they were getting ready to eat dinner.

A woman with pink hair walked into the dining room and set the salad in the center of the table amongst everything else, and Akito automatically knew that she was Natsumi's mother. He could clearly see that this was where Natsumi got her looks, all except the eyes, which she had received from the redheaded man that entered soon after.

Feeling a presence behind her, Sakura smiled, leaning back into her husband's body. "You're home later than usual." She commented, looking up at him.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He said apologetically. He set his hands on her hips and rubbed them as he kissed her cheek from behind. "Just a lot of work…with Natsumi's disappearance…" he sighed, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms fully around her waist.

She placed her hands over his and laid her head on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay. I'm sure wherever she is she's giving them hell, and will come back to us as soon as she can." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "We taught her everything we know. She can take care of herself." She said, trying to reassure not only him but herself as well.

He nodded. "You're right." He said, nuzzling into her neck. "She will be back." He repeated, glancing up when another redhead walked in.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." He waved, smiling at the two. Akito's red eyes widened slightly. It was the exact same, beautiful smile Natsumi had.

"Hi honey." Sakura said, looking over at her son. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Another successful trip back from Konoha. Though, still no word on Natsumi, and they couldn't find anything from Minako's mind. Inoichi looked himself, but she blacked out before she could get a glimpse of who their attackers were."

Gaara grimaced. "Typical. Naruto's offspring being useless."

Toshiro gave his father a stern look, but said nothing. It wouldn't do well to start a fight. It was his job to keep his parents stable, and he didn't want to cause his mother any distress over the matter. Sakura sighed, pulling away from him and turning in his arms. She cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Now dear." She lightly scolded. "Come on, let's eat dinner before it gets cold." She pat his cheek and then moved to take her seat.

The Kazekage nodded and moved to take his spot at the head of the table, with Sakura across from him at the other end. There were two place settings on either side, as if they were still waiting for their daughter to join them for dinner. Toshiro glanced at the window and then back to the table. "I'll be right back, I have to wash my hands." He smiled and walked out from the room. Akito leaned a bit forward, trying to see better."What are you looking at?" someone whispered from behind him.

He turned quickly, drawing a kunai in self defense. Seeing that it was the other redhead, Natsumi's brother, he relaxed slightly. "I am observing." He answered.

"I noticed." He smirked, seeming very friendly and not at all threatening. Not that he didn't seem intimidating, he radiated power, just like his father, and just like Natsumi had when they actually fought. "But why?"

"To understand." He glanced back inside at the other two before looking at Toshiro. "Why doesn't she hate him?"

Toshiro's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why who doesn't hate who?"

"Your mother. Why isn't she afraid of your father?"

He blinked. "Um. Why would she be? She loves him."

"But why?" Akito tilted his head slightly, appearing almost like a child. "I thought he tried to kill her and did horrible things."

The redhead sighed and gestured for him to follow. "You're obviously new here." He smiled, jumping down to the ground, closely followed by Akito. "See. Yes, that's all true. But my dad became good from his 'need to kill to feel alive' phase. And then he became Kazekage, my mom saved him, and after that they became friends and slowly began to fall in love with each other. Besides, Naruto wanted her to move on from the sleazebag Uchiha Sasuke, and I guess it worked. After years of dating and joined missions, my dad asked her to marry him and she said yes. Love isn't an instantaneous thing. You have to work at it, but it always washes away all the bad."

Akito nodded, rubbing his chin as he thought about what the other man said. "So, if I get her to fall in love with me, she'll forget all the bad things I did."

Toshiro laughed and gave the man a skeptical glance. "Well in theory I suppose." He turned to face him then, "By the way, I'm Toshiro." He said, holding out his hand to him.

"Akito." He shook the offered hand. Then he gave the redhead a questioning look. "How do you make someone love you?"

A bit taken back by the question, the redhead scratched his head. "Well. I'm not sure, it really depends on the girl. Like, Minako, my girlfriend, she loves orchids. So to make her happy I get her a bouquet. Or take her out for ramen, and make sure I tell her how pretty she is. And then I'm just nice to her. Girls like to be treated like they are the most delicate things in the world, but there's a thin line. Because a woman wants to feel precious in everything…except battle. Like my sister. She looks extremely fragile, but she can bring _anyone_ to their knees. And with her, she likes white lilies, and when people talk. She really admires strength, and as powerful as she is, she's very innocent and likes to be protected. And my mom, she loves tulips, mostly red ones, and she likes when my dad treats her as an equal and plays mind games with her where they both try to outsmart the other. Like chess, or working on a project together. But she really loves how when she can depend on someone it's always him. And they really enjoy reading together. So it's all a matter of personality."

"Uh huh." He nodded once more, storing away what he had learned about Natsumi. He wasn't sure he'd be able to talk a whole lot more, but he could always try. "I guess that makes sense." He looked to the sky and then back to Toshiro. "Well I'm gonna get going now. I have someone waiting for me." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. He didn't know why, but something about Natsumi's brother made him want to be nice to him.

He gave him a nod and draped an arm over his shoulders. "Now, try not to go peeking in people's windows. You might get accused of being a pervert or something." He snickered. "And you don't want your lady thinking anything bad about you right? How it sounds, you need all the good recognition you can get." He pat his arm and then met his crimson gaze. "Dude," he went wide eyed. "Are you ok? Did you pop a blood vessel…" he trailed off, examining the two closely. "Or like…five…?"

Akito gave him an odd look. "No, I was born this way."

Toshiro tried not to laugh, "Really?"

"Yeah. Kinda like how your father has no eyebrows."

"Ah, touché." He smirked.

Akito waved to the man then. "Well I gotta go, and so should you, since it doesn't take this long to wash your hands." He said, smirking slightly.

He nodded, waving back as he turned his back to him and headed back to his own house. Akito snuck back out of the city then, and began the long journey back to the compound. It wasn't long after he had re-entered the forest that he realized he was being followed. Picking a spot in his mind to stop and confront his pursuers, he drew his sword, preparing for the fight that was to come.


	8. Mend

**Captivity**

_Chapter Eight_

-Mend-

Akito entered his room abruptly, shutting his door and then leaning against it. He looked to his bed, where Natsumi was, meeting her startled gaze with his own, forest green one. He had used all of his chakra fighting and getting back alive, and didn't have any left to maintain his sharingan. "I'm back." He said breathlessly before dropping to the floor as he fell into unconsciousness.

Natsumi gasped, scrambling to get up from the bed. She was in another silky nightgown, that was similar to all her others. She hurried over to him, panic taking over her. "Akito." She called, shaking him slightly. "Akito wake up please. If this is a joke it's not funny!" his head moved a bit and she felt her eyes begin to water. She touched his head and lifted her slender hand to see it covered in blood. "Oh no! Akito!" she choked out, feeling around his body to see if anything else was wrong.

His shoulder was dislocated, and there was a huge gash down his thigh. After making sure nothing was broken, she heaved him up onto the bed. She pulled off his shirt and then his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. She examined his chest and saw all the bruising. Her heart physically hurt to see his perfect body so destroyed. She got off the bed and ran into the bathroom, trying to find the ointment. She opened the drawer and pulled out the empty tube, horror shooting up her spine. She dug around for more but found nothing, they'd used all the bandages when they were healing from their battle.

She walked back into their room after wetting a towel, and crawled nest to him, brushing some of his hair from his face. She trembled, shutting her eyes tightly. "Akito, please don't leave me here by myself with these horrible people. You're the only one here who's got even a shred of humanity and dignity." She started to clean him, washing the wounds and ridding his body of the blood. But he didn't look any better. She hovered over him, straddling his waist and resting her forehead on his.

Natsumi leaned down and kissed him, pressing her hand against the blow to his head and focused all her sealed chakra to her hand. A soft green emitted from it and pain filled her body. She kept her lips on his, tears streaming down her face from the agony she was forcing upon herself. When she finished with his head, she traced her fingertips down his chest, healing all his bruises. Needing a break from the pain she stopped and snapped his shoulder back into place. Once that was done she braced herself for the pain once more. She started healing his shoulder, and didn't stop until it was completely re-fabricated to every tendon. Not stopping, she quickly moved her hand to his thigh and felt her vision blur. She couldn't take much more of this, but she refused to give up until his skin was sealed.

Her stomach twisted painfully and she coughed, covering her mouth and seeing the blood. She wobbled a bit and tried to focus, but her vision was turning black. Her arms gave way, but she moved off of him and hit the bed beside him, her eyes closing as she laid on her side, the pain forcing her into darkness.

Hours later Akito opened his eyes, blinking slightly when he realized he wasn't in as much pain as he originally was. He reached up and touched his head, not feeling the gash that had once been there. He also noticed that his shoulder wasn't dislocated anymore, and when he sat up, he saw that his thigh was completely healed as well. Realizing that there was only one person who could have done this for him, he looked down at Natsumi, seeing her unconscious form. She must have put herself through an immense amount of pain in order to heal him.

Sighing, he rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in, washing himself. When he was done he came back out into the bedroom and put on a pair of loose black pants. He towel dried his hair and then tossed it down the laundry chute. He looked back to the bed and saw that Natsumi was still asleep. He sat down next to her and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "Natsumi." He said softly, trying to wake her.

When she didn't rouse, he glanced at her open palm and saw the dried blood on her hand and then the trace amounts around the corners of her mouth. Growing slightly worried, he pulled her into his lap, cradling her in his arms. "Natsumi, wake up baby." He said, lightly hitting her cheek since he didn't know what else to do. But she just stayed limp in his arms, her breathing shallow. He frowned, thinking of something to do. He wasn't a medic, and even if he had any ointment left it wouldn't fix her, since he couldn't completely tell what was wrong. "Come on, don't die before I could get you flowers."

"You were going to get me flowers?" she gasped, looking up at him.

His arms dropped then. "You were awake the whole time?" he asked.

She laid in his lap and shook her head, "Not the _whole_ time." She smiled, "Right around the time when you were holding me close and in your arms telling me to wake up. But you sounded so cute, I wanted to see what else you would try."

He sighed. "Well, yeah…I was going to get you some lilies…cause' they're pretty…like you." He told her. It wasn't really a lie, technically, she just didn't need to know that he had figured it out from her brother and was doing it to make her fall in love with him. Plus, since he complimented her in the same sentence, he would earn extra points with her.

Natsumi gave him a curious look and arched a delicate brow. "Ok…?"

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I just thought it weird that you wanted to get me lilies."

He tried to look innocent, which was actually pretty hard. "Why?"

She shrugged, tracing her finger along his hard abs. "Well, they're my favorite flower."

"Really? I didn't know that." He said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Thank you, by the way. For healing me."

"It's ok." She shrugged, sitting up, but staying in his lap. "It was no big deal." She smiled, looking back up at him and meeting his gaze. "Oh my God!" her eyes widened with astonishment. She grabbed his face with both her hands and brought his closer to her own. "Your eyes!"

Said eyes widened slightly. "What about them?" he asked, thinking something may be wrong with them.

"They're absolutely beautiful." She whispered, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs as she searched his gaze with her own. He blinked, and then realized that he hadn't activated his sharingan. He had actually forgotten, having been too concerned for her to care. He supposed it meant that he had grown extremely comfortable around her.

"Oh…thanks." He said, looking at her astonished face. It was actually nice, to look at her without the crisp, memorizing sight of his kekkei genkai.

She smiled and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face with hers. "They're so kind and soft. It's like a quiet forest." She told him, enjoying their close proximity. After a while of their embrace she frowned, but did nothing to move back. "You scared me…"

"I'm sorry." He said, bringing up a hand and cupping the back of her head in a caressing manner, holding her in place. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." She said softly. "You were just gone for so long and then…I don't know I just couldn't…let you…" she frowned. "Die."

He searched her eyes, surprised at the honesty he saw there. Did she realize the full meaning of what she had done by healing him? If she had left him, she could have escaped and gone home, forgetting this place forever. It was then Akito realized that Natsumi cared for him. He didn't know how much, but enough to where his life was important to her, and that was a start. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. "You had me worried…when I saw the blood…I didn't know if you were going to wake up again."

"It hurt so much…" she mumbled against his lips. "That I coughed up blood and lost consciousness. But I wanted to make sure you were ok." She kissed him again, feeling her body react to him and his touch. She couldn't deny it anymore. She was attached to him, in body and soul. She needed his caress and the feel of him and his presence. Oddly enough it was the only thing keeping her sane from this nightmare.

He pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss. He had actually missed her touch while he was away, and was extremely thankful that she had healed him. "Thank you." He said again, against her lips before kissing her once more, placing his other hand on her hip.

"At least you came back," she gasped, feeling him move her from his lap and lay her down, placing himself on top of her.

"I will always come back to you." He nuzzled her before making a trail down her throat.

She nodded, arching her back slightly. "I know." She bit down on her lower lip, grinding her hips against his. Not caring about saving the dress she was wearing, he grabbed it and ripped it open, exposing her entire front to him. He continued kissing his way down her chest and to her underwear. He looked back up at her as he removed her panties.

"Natsumi…I want you to be on top this time." He said softly. She had never been the dominant one in any of their couplings, because he had never allowed her to have that much control over him. But after everything that had happened, he felt comfortable allowing her this. He knew she would enjoy it too, since she got excited when he gave her even a little bit of control.

But she just stared up at him, wide eyed, "Really? Are you sure? You've never let me on top of you before."

"Well if you don't want to, I don't have a problem with dominating you like usual." He said, smiling slightly at her. "But I figured you would enjoy the position."

"Oh no!" she shook her head quickly. "I would, I really, really want to."

He smiled, looping his arms underneath her and rolling so that she was on top. "Then take command, Doctor." He said, mock saluting her. "I think it's time for my annual physical anyways."

She smirked, rubbing against him. She was excited, this was a whole new level for them and she couldn't wait to engage with him. Quickly, and eagerly, she pulled his boxers down and felt his hard on with her small hands. "Well I am certified to give physicals." She straddled his waist, unable to wait as she teased him. He was ready and she wanted it inside her now, she positioned herself above him and then slowly slid down on his shaft, moaning loudly. "Oh God I missed you." She breathed out, throwing her head back as she began to rock her hips.

"Not as much as I missed you." He breathed out, placing his hands on her hips and letting her do as she pleased.

She lifted her hand and bit down on her finger, lifting herself from him and then slowly coming down. She was going to enjoy this as long as she could. She moaned again, feeling herself tighten around him. "This is great," she groaned out, sliding back down onto him.

He moaned, wanting her to go faster but enjoying her slow pace. They should have done this position sooner. It just felt so amazing. "Yeah." He agreed. "We will definitely be doing this position again."

"I thought it was unbecoming of an Uchiha to be dominated." She smirked down at him, placing both her hands on his abdomen and speeding up their pace.

"What can I say?" he shrugged, moving his hips underneath hers. "I like to set new standards."

She bit back another moan, thrusting down on him roughly. "I like these standards." She smiled, arching her back and giving her body a bit of a curve on him.

He chuckled, lifting her a bit to aid her in her movements, groaning slightly as he went deeper in her. Looking up at her, he took in her appearance as she rode him. Her hair was tousled from his fingers, and her cheeks had a slight flush to them from their actions. He noticed the way her breasts bounced in her efforts, but what really captivated him was her mouth. It had a slight curve to it, as if this act, this time with him, made her happy. "You are so beautiful." He said, rubbing her hips a bit with his thumbs.

A dark blush spread across her cheeks as she looked down, noticing that he was watching her and her body. "Stop staring at me." She swallowed, placing her hands on either side of his head lifting herself from him. "It's making me nervous." She whispered into his ear, nipping at his neck in a teasing manner.

"It's true though." He rubbed his hands up and down her sides. "You're so soft, and yet so strong." He licked her ear before biting the lobe. "Absolutely beautiful."

She sighed and covered his mouth with her hand. "Stop talking Akito." She laughed. "Everything you say pertains to my looks and I don't want to hear it anymore." She kissed him and thrust down onto him. He groaned into her mouth, deciding to take her advice. He had been trying to make her happy, and Toshiro had said that she liked it when people talked, but he supposed he would need to learn when the best situations for such a thing were. He threaded his fingers into her hair and deepened their kiss, using the other one to cup a breast and squeeze it lightly.

She gasped, biting down on his lower lip. But he'd been gone for a long time, and she missed his feel and already felt herself reaching her peak. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he could feel her walls tightening around him in want. Their tongues wrestled, and he continued to pull and pinch her sensitive mound, feeling his end drawing near. But he wanted to make sure that she was pleasured first, as a reward for what she had done for him, and also as thanks. He would never admit it aloud, but he probably owed her his life, and although the idea of owing anybody anything bothered him, with her it didn't. At least, not as much as it should have.

"Oh Akito!" she moaned loudly moving her hips faster and then forcing herself down one last time, feeling the familiar explosion of heat she'd gotten so used to. He groaned out her name as his semen shot into her, his grip on her hips tightening as he held her in place over him. Her arms gave way then and she collapsed onto his chest panting loudly.

"That was…" she breathed out, moving slowly, still feeling him inside her. "Amazing."

"Yes." He agreed, wrapping his arms around her to hold her to him. Ever since that one time about a week ago, he liked holding her after they had sex. There was something oddly soothing about it, and he found that he actually slept better. He pulled back slightly to wipe some of her hair out of her face. "You were fantastic. I think I'll have to let you dominate me more often."

She laughed. "I'd like that. But I do like when you pleasure me, so don't stop that." She yawned and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted. She was still tired from all that healing she'd done.

He smiled. "I would never stop pleasuring you." He murmured. Then he rolled and pulled out of her, grabbing the sheets and covering them before lying next to her and bringing her into his arms once more. "Goodnight Natsumi." He said, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her scent. She nuzzled into him, enjoying his embrace even though she knew she shouldn't.

"Goodnight Akito." She murmured, drifting off to sleep. "I really…liked looking into your eyes this time." She said and then fell asleep, tangling her legs with his. He let out a deep breath, feeling himself fall into unconsciousness. Before he did, he made a mental note to keep his sharingan deactivated around her more often. That way she would be sure to fall in love with him much faster.


	9. Crux

**Captivity**

_Chapter Nine_

-Crux-

Akito looked at Natsumi's smooth skin as he idly drew random patterns on her back. It had been two months since that fateful night when he had let her completely take control when they had sex. Since then, he would periodically bring her flowers, and he even made an effort to talk to her more often. He didn't really know what it was he was supposed to talk about, so sometimes he had to make things up.

By now he knew that she was important to him, but not exactly how much. He still let her wander around the compound if she wished, but it was only when he went with her, since he didn't want to risk her getting assaulted by his father once more, or try another escape attempt. But, trying to be normal with her wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. A few times they had been able to loosen up around each other enough to joke, and even laugh, as if they weren't captor and captive, just two friends. Two friends that had amazing sex all the time.

Speaking of amazing sex, the night before had been one of the best. They had been at it for hours, on and off all night. By the time they had finished, they'd both collapsed on top of each other. He had woken up a while ago, but had decided to lie in bed and observe Natsumi while she slept instead of get up. It was one of the few moments in his life where he had decided to be lazy.

She really was very beautiful, and had all of the features a man could ask for. Not only was her body flawless, but she was one of the strongest women he had ever met. Both on the inside, and the outside. She was smart, independent, and crafty. Each were qualities that he admired, and in Natsumi, it just seemed to make her perfect.

She stirred beneath his hand, and he glanced at her face before resuming what he was doing. After a while he figured he should get up and go see what was going on in the rest of the compound, and also get her something to eat. So he crawled out of bed carefully, making sure not to wake her, and took a shower. Then he dressed, and before leaving the room he bent over and kissed her forehead lightly. "Natsumi." He murmured, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

Natsumi moved slowly, stretching as she yawned and turned on her back. "Mmm, good morning." She smiled up at him, finally opening her eyes and meeting his beautiful forest gaze.

He smiled back down at her. "Good morning." He stroked her cheek tenderly. "I'm going to go and get some food, do you want anything?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes please. I want cinnamon toast."

"Alright. I'll go make you some. What do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice please!" she giggled.

He chuckled and shook his head at her. "You're so weird." He ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead once more before rising from the bed and leaving the room.

Natsumi watched him leave and then sat up, letting out a content sigh. She looked around the room she had become so familiar with and then got up to go take a shower. She turned on the hot water and got in, since she was already naked from their late night antics. She took her time washing her body and enjoying the steam that filled the tiled room.

Akito had been becoming much more…intimate…in their past few months. He was tender and almost even caring. He'd done oddly nice things for her, like cooking and bringing her chocolate and books to read, since he knew she got bored. He didn't leave as much anymore, which meant their sex increased, which was amazing. She felt a smile grace her features and began to massage the shampoo into her hair.

It was even, dare she say, becoming nice to be with him so much. She blinked and leaned into the stream of water. It was odd to think back on it now. Akito had raped her, forced her in his bed and took the one thing she always thought she'd be presenting to the man she loved. But now, she wanted it, even craved it. She blamed him, he'd made her this way. Addicted to him and his body.

She would have never believed she could actually start to think of him as more than her captor, but she was. He was actually pleasant to be around when he wasn't being an asshole. He'd even been talking more and laughing. They'd played a few games and talked of books and art and fighting. Anything, and they could have a conversation about it.

She started to rub the conditioner in her hair now, scrubbing her body with the soap. She wondered idly, how he would have been had he not been raised in this horrible environment. Finally, she finished her shower and got out, drying off her body with a towel and then her hair. She pulled on another semi-modest night gown that was white and not see-through. Just as she came out of the bathroom, Akito entered, holding a tray of food. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He smiled back. It was odd, ever since that first time he had smiled and laughed with her, he found both actions to be a lot easier. "Our breakfast." He presented, setting the tray down on one of the bedside tables. He looked over at the vase full of lilies and frowned. They were starting to die, so he'd have to go and get more soon, which meant he'd have to leave her. He didn't like the thought of leaving her, even being away from her for too long bothered him. It was as if he didn't feel complete without her presence.

"Looks delicious. I'm so hungry!" she clapped, sitting down on the bed and pulling it from the stand, placing it on the bed and grabbing the plate he had made for her. She bit into the toast and made an appreciative moan. "Thanks Akito, it's great."

He smiled and sat next to her, taking his own plate from the tray and beginning to eat. "You're welcome." They ate in silence for a while until he looked over at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, as I usually do after we have sex." She smiled, picking up her glass and sipping at her orange juice. "What about you?"

"Very well." He took a drink of his water before finishing his toast.

Once again there was silence between the two and when they finished, Natsumi glanced over at him. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure." He looked at her. "I need to run and get you some more flowers, meaning I need to go to town. Do you want anything while I'm there?"

She frowned at the thought of him leaving her. "Do you have to?" she asked, reaching over and taking his hand. "Though…I do need some more feminine products. I should be starting again soon, and some more books would be nice. But what ever you want."

He turned his hand beneath hers and linked their fingers. "If I don't leave today I'll just have to go tomorrow. And it's best that we have your products before you start." He sighed, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I don't really want to leave either, but it's necessary."

"I know, I know." She sighed, snuggling closer to him and kissing him. "Just hurry back. I don't like it when you're gone."

"I don't like to be gone either." He kissed her once more before rising from the bed and putting on his travelling cloak. "I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble." He walked over to the bed and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Natsumi sighed and cleaned up their mess, taking the tray back to the kitchen and setting it on the counter. She made her way back to their room and fingered through her books, picking one to read. She settled back on the bed and opened it up, snuggling in her comforter. She had to admit, it was nice to have time by herself to read.

It was hours later when the door opened once again. She glanced up and smiled, "Finally you're ba-" her blood turned to ice in her veins and she visibly paled when Sasuke walked in, shutting the door behind him. He slid the bolt into place, not taking his threatening crimson gaze off of her.

Natsumi trembled. "Wh-what are you doing in here?" she demanded weakly, the horror of what he put her through last time flashing through her mind.

"You are corrupting my son." He said, slowly making his way towards her. "I have come to punish you for your actions."

"Corrupting him? Are you out of your mind? He was already corrupted!" she yelled back at him, her fury knocking aside her panic.

"No, he was the perfect warrior." Sasuke corrected. "He had no emotions, and thought only of himself. That is what a true ninja is. But you are making him soft. You are making him forget who he truly is." He stopped when he reached the bed.

She scooted away from him, pressing her back against the headboard. "I didn't do anything to him. And no one has 'no emotions', that's a stupid ideal of a man. Even you do, the fact that you are angry right now proves that."

"But anger is a healthy emotion. Caring is not. Caring for people leads to forming bonds, and bonds make you weak." he was in front of her suddenly, gripping her by the throat and pulling her up so that they were eye level. He slammed her against the wall, and glared at her. "I will not allow a simple whore to undo what I have worked so hard to create." He seethed.

She clawed at his hand, trying to get in more than just a shallow breath. "I…m…not…a whore….you asshole." She seethed, wincing when he tightened his grip.

"Fine. Then you are a slut. A sex toy. Take your pick." He brought his face closer to hers. "Either way, you need to be put back in your place. So I think I'll put you under a genjutsu. One that will tear at your sanity." His eyes narrowed and his sharingan began to spin.

Natsumi went wide eyed, too late to close her eyes she was lost in the horrible world of illusion. Her whole body stiffened and she let out a shrill scream that made Sasuke smirk. "Stop it! Please!" she begged, shutting her eyes tightly as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She screamed again, her body wrenching in pain.

He leaned forward, giving her a taunting kiss on the neck and he pulled up her night gown, violating her dry hole once more with his fingers. "I would never fuck your disgusting pussy in reality. But here, I can defile you all I want."

His words made her shrink back and she trembled, yelling out something that made him grimace. "Akito!"

Akito just happened to be walking down the corridors, having gotten back from his trip to town. Hearing Natsumi's yell of terror, he ran into his room, his eyes going wide at what he saw. He dropped his bag of supplies and activated his sharingan, running over to them. He grabbed his father's shoulder and pulled him off of Natsumi, punching him and sending him flying across the room. Then he placed his hand on Natsumi's shoulder, sending his chakra into her system and breaking her free of the genjutsu she had been put under. He caught her as she fell. "Natsumi?" he asked worriedly, lowering down onto the bed so that she would be more comfortable. She gripped onto his shirt and sobbed loudly, unable to form a coherent sentence, her whole body shaking from the trauma she'd been put through.

"Sh, it's going to be okay. I'm here now." He said, stroking her head soothingly. He kissed her forehead, laying his cheek on the top of her head, looking up and seeing his father stand. He met his elder's hateful glares with one of his own. "How dare you."

"I was helping you. She has grown too bold, and she is making you weak." Sasuke said, standing fully.

"Natsumi only makes me weak because I allow her to. I _want_ to form a bond with her, and you will _not_ take this from me." He unconsciously cradled her closer to his body. "Now get out, before I kill you."

The elder Uchiha snorted. "Fine. But when your life falls to ruins because of her, you will get no sympathy from me." He left then, slamming the door shut behind him.

Akito rolled his eyes and looked back down at Natsumi. "Honey, calm down. You're safe now." He soothed, cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. Her grip on him tightened and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I…I…he…" she shivered. "It was so horrible, and it lasted forever."

He began to run his hands through her hair, trying to help her calm down. "I know, I used to be subjected to genjutsu all the time in order to become stronger." He said softly. "Are you okay?"

She sat up and glared at him. "No I'm not ok!" she shouted. "I don't care if it was real or not! He did horrible things to me! Touched my body and…and he…" she tried off, her eyes watering once more and she began to cry. She collapsed back into his arms, sobbing into his chest. "Don't ever leave me again. I can't go through that again."

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. He was beyond pissed at his father, this was taking it too far. He didn't like seeing Natsumi so vulnerable and sad, the tears in her eyes actually affecting him. He would do anything to make her tears go away. Anything at all.

"I promise I won't leave you again. Ever." He said, resting his chin on her head. "Next time you can just go with me."

"Ok," she sniffed, moving into his lap and snuggling into his protective embrace. It took a while, but she finally seemed to calm down.

"This is all my fault." He said eventually, sounding sad. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, "Yeah…it kinda is."

"Do you hate me?"

"No…" she frowned, leaning against him. "I could never hate you…not anymore."

He kept her in his embrace, feeling somewhat happier at her answer. It wasn't love, but it wasn't hate, and that was good enough for him. With that knowledge he would be able to do what he needed to do, and live the rest of his life. "I'm glad." He said softly.

"You have become someone I care deeply for…as messed up as that is." She smiled sadly, laughing. It died though and she looked up at him, "But I need you to erase this image from my head…and make love to me. Like you always do so tenderly."

"Okay." He deactivated his sharingan and kissed her warmly, wanting to erase all of her fears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her as she kissed him again, not wanting to be apart from his lips. Akito positioned himself over her and trailed his lips down her neck, beginning their night of bliss. And once it was over, he held her in his arms while she slept, his thoughts too chaotic to allow him any rest.


	10. Prerogative

**Captivity**

_Chapter Ten_

-Prerogative-

Akito woke right at dawn, rising from the bed and quickly dressing. He packed together a bag of supplies and threw on his cloak. Walking over to the bag of things he had brought back from the town, he pulled out a set of female ninja clothes that he had bought for her. It had occurred to him that Natsumi may want some normal clothes, and he figured it would make her happy to be able to dress as a ninja once again. They weren't anything special, just basic black pants, a black shirt, and ninja shoes.

He went over to the bed and sat them next to her sleeping form. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Natsumi, wake up." He said, shaking her shoulder lightly.

She groaned and turned to face him, looking up at him sleepily. "I don't wanna."

"I need you to get up." He said with a bit more force. "Go into the bathroom and wash your face. Then put these on." He instructed, setting the clothes next to her.

She sighed and sat up, looking down at the clothing. She frowned and took the shirt, examining it and then the shoes. "Are we going somewhere? Why are you giving me this?"

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Please just do as I ask. Your questions will be answered in due time, but right now we need to hurry."

She studied his face and nodded, "Ok…" she said, getting up and heading into the bathroom with her clothes in hand. She washed her face and brushed out her hair, getting dressed. She couldn't help but smile. She missed normal clothing and the feel of ninja shoes. When she was completely finished, she walked back out and gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks, I forgot what wearing real clothes felt like."

He returned her smile, but it faded quickly. He pulled out a strip of black cloth. "Natsumi, do you trust me?" he asked, looking into her pale eyes.

She frowned and looked down at the cloth in his hands. She returned her gaze to his, "I think so."

"Good enough." He said, walking up to her and covering her eyes. He put on the pack that he had made, and then picked her up in his arms. "Hold on to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him, trying to hold in her worry. Where was he taking her? And what was he planning to do? Fear spread throughout her whole body. Was he finally done with her? The thought made her heart stop and tears form in her eyes from behind the dark blindfold.

She didn't want him to be through with her, and not only because she didn't want to die. He quickly performed a few hand signs and teleported them to the outside of the compound, quickly leaping into the trees and moving as fast as he could. Feeling Natsumi tremble slightly in his arms, and glanced down at her with his crimson gaze. "Natsumi, everything is going to be okay, I promise." He assured her. "I just need you to bear with me until we reach our destination. Think of it as a surprise."

She nodded, but it did nothing to fill the emptiness inside of her. She wanted to believe him, but why wouldn't he tell her where they were going?

They travelled for two days straight, only stopping to eat and relieve themselves. Then, on the eve of the second day, Akito stopped suddenly, setting Natsumi down carefully. "Brace yourself." He told her.

"For what?" she asked, feeling a warm breeze pick up around them. She sniffed and then froze, it was something familiar. Without explaining it to her, he gathered chakra to his hand, made a few signs, and then suddenly she felt the wind get knocked out of her as he hit her in the gut, releasing the seal that bound her to him as he released his own with his other hand, freeing her chakra.

Her eyes went wide and she turned away from him, ripping off the blindfold. "It can't be!" she gasped, looking over the bright, wide, golden desert. "W-wind!"

"Natsumi." Akito said softly. Something in his tone caused her to turn back and face him, and she took in the almost sad look that was on his face, especially in his deep eyes.

"Akito?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.

He sighed, taking off the pack and setting it down. "I am setting you free." He explained. "You may go home, to your family."

Her eyes widened and her arms fell to her sides limply. "Are…are you serious?"

"Yes. I want you to be happy." And it was true. He had thought long and hard about it that night in the compound, and knew that she would never truly be happy there with him, no matter how hard he tried to make it so. And he didn't want to always have to worry about his father coming after her, or any of the others. He cared too much about her to put her through that for the rest of her life.

Her expression fell and she looked extremely sad, "But what about you…I can't…I mean…" she bit down on her lower lip, looking off.

Akito stepped forward and gently cupped her cheeks, lifting her face to look at him. "I will be fine. I can take care of myself." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "But…that night when you asked me to make love to you, to me, it really was making love, not sex." He said softly, hoping that she understood what he meant. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"You could come with me." She whispered, clutching him more fiercely. "I don't want to be without…"

"You know I can't." he wrapped his arms around her. "There would be no place for me in a ninja village. I like to live my own life, under my own rules. Besides, your parents would kill me on sight, if not after learning who I am and how you know me."

"I could stop them…" she continued, trying to find anything to make him stay. "We could be happy and be together."

He sighed, bringing her closer. "I do not wish to cause a rift in your family. You have been away from them long enough, and if you try to protect me after everything I did, I don't know if they will ever be able to accept us." He explained. "I would never do that to you. You've been through enough."

Her grip on his shirt tightened. "But…I love you." She whispered.

His eyes clenched shut at her admission. He had wanted to hear her say it for so long, wanted to know what it felt like to have someone love you, and now that he knew, it was one of the most amazing things in the world. He pulled back from her enough to look down into her eyes. "For now…that will have to be enough." He said, cupping her face.

She placed her hands over his and allowed herself to cry. "But it never will…"

Akito began to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. "Love isn't always easy." He said, quoting her older brother. "Sometimes you have to work at it."

Natsumi nodded and moved his hands from her face, moving closer to his body and pressing her lips against his. "I love you…as sick and twisted as it is." She said against his lips. She pulled away then, taking his hands in hers. "Well…" she smiled sadly, moving further away, trying to keep her grip on him. "Until this time…you always know where to find me. And Akito…" she breathed out, meeting his gaze. "Thank you." She whispered, beginning to dissolve. Her skin shifted beneath his, becoming rough and grainy, until she was swept away in a gust of wind.

"You're welcome." He whispered, picking up the pack before turning and heading in the opposite direction. He wasn't going to go back to that compound. Unknown to everyone else, he had packed everything dear to him, with both of his swords strapped to his back, and everything else that he would need or want. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life, but that was okay. For now, he needed time to figure out who he really was before finding Natsumi again. He smiled to himself. He would see her again someday, and when he did, perhaps then he would be able to tell her of his feelings.

**THE END**

**A/n****: We hope you all enjoyed the story. And of course please review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
